Fortuna Di Amore: Fortune of Love
by nodirection
Summary: In a time of civil war an bloodshed, lived a girl named Sakura. Amongst the death and chaos, she meets the soldiers of Shinobi. Through her journey she meets friends and discovers something she thought she couldn't have...love. *sakucentric* *AU & OOC*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fortuna Di Amore: Fortune of Love

Summary: Not long ago, there was a civil war of great bloodshed. Amongst the death, rubble, and chaos lived a girl named Sakura. By her side, was the unit of soldiers named Shinobi. Sakura makes friends and overcomes her demons with the the men of Leaf, all the while discovering the fortune of love…(sakucentric)

Disclaimer: I hope this wasn't terrible!!! I didn't really look over it too much; also I don't own Naruto, in case you planned on suing me any time. R & R

x

X

X

The wind played with her hair as she opened the window gingerly. Rays of sunlight bathed her smooth pale skin, her eyes glittering like emeralds. Even though the weather was sunny and a few nomad clouds passed by happily, all was not well.

Poor Sakura was only too aware of the growing crisis in this lovely town she called home.

Various trees' branches swayed with the wind's dance, the shadows mirroring their movements.

Within these shadows stood a group of men in uniform with the lord of the land, all had grave looks on their faces, speaking in hushed tones.

Sakura was no general, and was only a servant in this household but comprehended the scene perfectly.

Within this country lay a deep faction between two political parties.

Civil war had been expected for some time, it was just a matter of when and where.

Her home town, Konoha, was famous for its left wing party known as Leaf. The other party was known as Sound, and was a right wing party.

Rumors of various bloody scuffles had proceeded for some time, in fact ever since she was a child she could remember hearing the tales of the tales of villainous Sound members.

Revolution was now, at 18, a fact of life for Sakura.

As Sakura looked onward at the men, she knew that war had been officially declared.

It was written in their faces, postures, and heavy lines that were etched into their skin. Before, this political disagreement was nothing more than a lifestyle for them. Obviously it was more than that now.

"Sakura! Get the damn water already! My bath needs to be ready, were going to have guests soon!" Ino was the daughter of the Lord.

Her voice was shrill and banshee-like, which contrasted against the background of her stunningly beautiful features. Her blonde head appeared near the top of the banister, "Did you hear me, you stupid girl!I have to look perfect!"

Sakura said nothing as she left to the well.

Gingerly, she moved the bucket into the well, then attaching it to the pole used to carry a bucket on each side. It was funny how normally the male servants were the ones to do this tedious chore. The buckets themselves weighed about ten pounds each, not including the water plus the carrying pole. For a girl of Sakura's size, which was 5'2" with a small frame, the physical strain would be staggering. She sighed resolutely.

Why did she listen to Ino again?

She cracked her knuckles and noticed how calloused her hands were. Hmmm, that's why.

These hands of hers were not of royalty, her worked hands were testimony to that. And that was why she listened to Ino, because she had to.

Sakura come from a poor background. As an only child, she was sold to a brothel at age 5 in order for her parents to pay off their rather large debt.

According to the Head Whore of the time, her parents were paid quite a sum.

Although she didn't realize at the time, men would pay a hefty price to be with a virgin.

Sakura's expression faded into a sad one as she attempted to haul the second bucket over the well's edge.

Thinking about her past made her sorrowful. Instead she skipped that nasty part and thought of her task at hand.

She attempted to get under the pole and let it rest on her shoulders. Using all her might, she pushed her thighs upward.

No such luck. The buckets didn't even lift.

After ten more minutes of struggling, Sakura began to grow worried.

Ino would surely get mad and pull out the leather strap, then she would be in for hell once she got back.

"You need help Miss?" A man's voice asked.

His voice was a deep one, and before she could even turn around to look at her visitor, the heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing a job like this, eh?" She finally got a glimpse of the man with the deep voice, and let's just say she wasn't disappointed.

He must've been around six feet. He was blonde with the brightest blue eyes ever. She felt like she was drowning in them.

Her teenage feelings were cut down as a flash of the brothel and the evils that lay within it toyed her mind and soul.

As quickly as it had come, she tried to end it, gathering herself together and tried to reply smoothly.

"Uhh…uumm…thanks…eh…"was her composed response.

She blushed in embarrassment. Either he was dense or didn't notice her struggle with words, he went on.

"Uzumaki Naruto's the name. What's yours?"

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura felt a bit embarrassed, and suddenly was conscious of her appearance.

Her hair was tangled a bit, and hadn't been brushed since two days ago.

She tried to flatten the wrinkles and brush at least some dirt out. In the back of her mind, she scoffed at her attempts to look better.

There's no way a guy this ridiculously good looking would look at her any other way besides to order around or in the brothel.

"Kawaii! Your name fits you perfectly." He grinned at her.

It was then she noticed the scars on his cheeks; three lines on each cheek. He must've noticed her staring and responded, "I'm a soldier for Leaf. You could probably tell though," he motioned to his scars.

"Is there a base you are headed to?"

"Yeah…me and…"

"Naruto!" another, just as deep voice called.

"Oi, bastard! Over here!" Through the clearing appeared another soldier. Sakura swore the world stopped moving as he revealed his face through his bangs. Onyx eyes looked at the two of them with an emotionless fashion.

Yes, although she was emotionally scarred by her trials at the whorehouse, and having a terrible childhood there as well, she was still a teenage girl. Her hormones were in working order.

"I'm talking to Sakura chan bastard, no need to try to jump in."

"Shut up dobe. Sakura right? Can you tell us where the Konahogakure mansion is?"

Sakura blushed as Naruto called her Sakura chan. He acted like they had known each other forever, yet at the same time; she kind of liked his straightforwardness.

It meant she didn't have to try too hard to try to talk to this guy, and just like that, she felt at ease with him.

Then when his friend came out, her blush increased.

First off what was this guy, a Roman god of sorts? Second, this one scared her more than Naruto. Third, were they friends, because Naruto just called him a bastard.

"The idiot got us lost." The back eyed boy explained.

"HEY! BASTARD!" Naruto spoke before Sakura asked quietly…

"Umm…uh…may I ask why you want to know this?"

"That's where our meeting is, you know, since the war was declared and all."

"Souka,"

Naruto offered to carry her load since she offered to lead them to the mansion grounds. Sakura learned that Narutos friend's name was Sasuke Uchiha. Both were part of a special unit of soldiers called out in only desperate situations, so there schedule was pretty relaxed.

As Naruto explained, their unit was comprised of 10 men total, including them. However their medic died in battle not too long ago.

Sakura felt bad for the blue eyed boy as his faced turned somber when he mentioned their medic, Iruka. Sakura, politely and quietly gave her condolences, in turn the blonde hugged her as thanks. She nervously tried to return it. Sakura tried not to pay too much attention to Sasuke.

"The meeting is an underground one below the mansion." Naruto ranted. Sakura just nodded, not really listening.

"Sasuke, where are the rest of your team?" Sakura asked him, not wanting to make him feel isolated. Sasuke looked at her, the butterflies in her stomach acting up (in apprehension or something else it was hard to tell), and he replied by nodding to the left.

Both Sakura and Naruto turned towards their left and there they stood. Sakura tried her best not to stare. _WHATS WITH THE RIDICULOUSLY GOOD LOOKING MEN IN UNIFORM!_ She thought. It made her nervous to be around men in general, good looking or not, but the fact that they were _incredibly_ good looking made everything 100 times worse. Guess some habits can never be broken.

She guessed it was ok to be around just Sasuke and Naruto. Two men she could handle, and besides, Naruto's warm personality made her feel quite safe. Unfortunately, her luck seemed rotten, and circumstances just _had_ to change. 9 men was...a lot...

"Sakura chan, this is Shikamaru Nara, our tactician and lazy ass. Kiba Inuzuka, our tracker. Neji Hyuuga, our eyes on the team, but he can be a bastard at times. Kakashi Hatake, the mega good fighter slash pervert. Itachi Uchiha, the genius and bastard's brother. Gaara no Sabaku, his specialty is sand, and Sasori, he's just here cause he was bored." Neji and Sasori were glaring daggers at Naruto, while Kakashi's eyes were glued to Icha Icha Paradise as Shikamaru looked like he was about to fall asleep. The rest looked apathetic.

"Naruto, did you find the mansion yet?" Kakashi spoke through his mask. His eyes never left his book.

"Uhh…well…you see…I got lost and now Sakura-"

"I should've known he'd end up asking for help." Kiba muttered. He had been good friends with Naruto since diapers. Naruto getting lost was only too characteristically accurate when describing the blonde.

"-chan is going to lead us there right Sakura chan?"

Sakura was too afraid her voice would start to crack in emotion, and opted to nod. A fake sort of smile she gave them as well, trying her hardest to ground her feet and not run away.

Sakura's anxiety was increasing dramatically. This was way out of her comfort zone, she forced her feet to move, counting the steps till she finally reached the mansion. Lord knows how fast her heart was beating, how frantic, how scared she truly was. What if they cornered her and...she forced herslef to stop thinking and start counting her steps.

It was only a few more minutes of walking through the dirt paved trail did they reach the mansion.

They had parted ways since the special troop apartments were behind the mansion, and Sakura had to go through the side door through the Kitchen to give Ino her water. With Naruto's help of course, she lugged the water through the mansion till they met the carved door of the bathroom.

"Phew, sure you don't need any more help Sakura chan?" He spoke directly to her. His eyes were concerned, and honestly, the mix between this and his incredibly good looks had her flustered. Maybe it was because of his personality she didn't fear him. His aura wasn't menacing, his voice was like a lullaby of sorts. Whatever was the reason, she wished she could stay around him more often. It made her feel calm and like a normal girl.

"I'm good Naruto, you helped in more ways than one. Thanks so much. I owe you one." She gave him a bright smile, and she vaguely noticed his pink tinted cheeks.

Hmmm…wonder why he suddenly turned bashful?

Her thoughts were interrupted when a door slammed the wall violently.

"Sakura, you filthy bitch! I knew you'd been slacking off! Never thought I'd find you whoring around though!" Karin was the head maid of the mansion. She oversaw everything. For some reason, she always had a personal grudge against Sakura.

Karin yanked Sakura by the hair, and then raised the other to smack her. Her plans were cut short as a strong arm stopped her from doing so. Karin seethed. She turned around to face the Blonde soldier. Then she finally took this young man in.

"Oh…and who might you be…do you need anything? I'd be happy to oblige – " She said. Her voice sounded like a conniving snake's to Sakura. It was sultry and seductive.

"I want you to leave Sakura chan alone." His eyes were fierce and protective. There was no way he'd let his friend be treated like that.

Karin faulted for a minute.

The cow with makeup who clearly had identity crisis and thought she was a beautiful swan (aka Karin) was left speechless!

Sakura felt speechless too. Someone had called her a friend. Someone cared! Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno's friend. She liked the sound to that.

The joy was overwhelming. Sakura acted impulsively and hugged Naruto with all her might.

"Thank you." She whispered. He blushed into the shade of a ripened tomato.

"S..Sa…Sakura chan." His words came out all funny, and his heart melted with an emotion he couldn't name. Sakura, still in her own little happy place, kissed Naruto innocently on the cheek. She had a friend!

Karin seethed once again. Ino was not going to be happy. It wouldn't tae an idiot to see that one of Ino's gurests had a crush on the pin haired servant.

Ooooo. Not happy at all.

3

3

3

That night in her bed, Sakura felt no regret doing what she did. The scene replayed in her mind over, and over again.

_Sakura acted impulsively and hugged Naruto with all her might._

"_Thank you." She whispered. He blushed into the shade of a ripened tomato._

"_S..Sa…Sakura chan." His words came out all funny, and his heart melted with an emotion he couldn't name. Sakura, still in her own little happy place, kissed Naruto innocently on the cheek. She had a friend!_

She smiled again. Maybe there'd be a nice man out there, that wasn't like the ones at the brothels. One that would treasure her for who she really was. And he wouldn't try to take advantage of her, and use her.

Much like Naruto was. She giggled happily. Naruto was her friend! He had called her a friend and stood up for her! No one had ever been nice to her, besides Tsunade, let alone any man she had ever met.

She was so excited to see Naruto tomorrow. Vaguely, she thought of Sasuke and the others. Were they like Naruto? Would they be her friends too? They wouldn't try to rape…

Sakura couldn't finish that sentence. The R word was too painful to speak.

But maybe, just maybe, if Naruto had declared himself friends with her, then his friends might too? She hoped so.

Little did she know how right she was.

X

X

X

A/N: This is the first chapter to a fic I'm not quite sure how may chapters will be. I've got some plot worked out for the next few chaps but we'll see if anything changes. I hope you like it and some advice on what you think should happen next would be nice. This is a **Saku centric** by the way. This chap just starred Naruto more. Later on I'll have a poll out as the pairings narrow down. Also…

_REVIEW_……. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here we go! I don't own Naruto by the way ( there's my disclaimer)/// also, since I favored Naruto last chapter, I figured I'd favor someone else this time. Check it out…

I'd like to thank the following for support, whether you alerted or reviewed or even faved:

**Vesper chan for adding this to Sakura Harem**

**KI girls**

**A thousand cranes**

**Kurisutii-chan**

**Namida no Tenshi 93**

**MyKyo**

**Mksanime**

**SSHaruno**

**Cherryblossom279**

**Okuyukashii**

**MewmewInuSailorHeart**

**CrimsonVampireFreak**

**Sasusaku4evaandeva**

**Kiasyn**

**Warming sunshine**

**I'm-Akemi-chan**

**FakeCompassion**

**Falling Upwards**

**i-am-cool2121**

**acechi-anghel**

**badbunny1818**

**musicmiss18**

_Hope that's everyone! If not, I apologize_**.**

Fortuna Di Amore: Fortune of Love

Chapter 2

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Sakura woke with a peace of mind, being soothed by the birds chirping happily outside her quarters. It was ironic that Konoha seemed so joyful and surreal, when somewhere out on the frontlines, her own people were killing each other. Momentarily, Sakura thought it'd be better if the sky was dark and gloomy, instead of having this sunny weather peeking into her room.

Sakura moved off the bed, her body getting a bit tangled in the long chemise, and moved toward the humble vanity across the room. Her reflection stared at her, and she stared back. Both Sakuras moved their fingers to trace their cheekbones, downward to their lips.

Something was off today.

Her cheeks looked flushed and had a healthy glow to them. Her eyes even looked greener than usual today. Which wasn't unusual because they were green every day, only today they seemed – brighter to say the least.

All in all, she looked _happier_.

She quickly got ready in just a few minutes, quickly styling her hair with a French braid. She took one last look, after cleaning up, into the vanity and gave a bright smile. Her smile told all of what had happened to her the day before.

Quickly, she bolted out the door, praying not to be seen by anyone, especially Karin or Ino.

She ran around the building with a hop in her step. She almost smiled just thinking about the new development.

"_Thank you." She whispered. He blushed into the shade of a ripened tomato._

"_S..Sa…Sakura chan." His words came out all funny, and his heart melted with an emotion he couldn't name. Sakura, still in her own little happy place, kissed Naruto innocently on the cheek. She had a friend!_

She had dreamed of this scene constantly last night. Honestly, it felt good to know someone cared about you. That didn't mean to say Tsunade, her adoptive mother, didn't care for her, but this newly formed bond and the happiness entitled with it was just so refreshing.

A giggle escaped her mouth. She was _so_ giddy!

X

X

X

X

X

Damn…

Sakura sighed again, for the fifth time. Turns out all of them, including Naruto, had some sort of meeting with some general elsewhere on the mansion grounds.

Perhaps this was what they were talking about yesterday?

She didn't want to feel like an idiot waiting in front of their apartments. Besides, that would look a bit creepy wouldn't it?

Instead, she opted to stroll in the gardens, weaving through various vines of flowers, in order to pass time till they got back.

Usually she wouldn't dare even leave the mansion to do something like this. When guests came over, aka the hoards of generals, Ino and Co. wouldn't even bother to look for the pinkette at such an _important_ time.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little lonely though. She sorted of wanted company. Yeah, although she's only known Naruto and his friends for a day, the possibility of meeting up with them made her heart pound with excitement.

Sakura paused for a moment. Tch…easier said than done. Her lack of friends made her hungry for company, yet her deeply rooted fears made it impossible with men.

Perhaps the high of making a friend (that was male mind you) was starting to wear off?

Sakura's eyes drifted, tracing each vein of the leaves of the small berry bush as she sat down on a grassy knoll…

…and noticed a pair of eyes watching her.

X

X

X

X

X

Sakura's shrill squeal of fright stood in contrast to the buzz of the bees, and the chirps of the birds.

A large dog came fumbling out of the bush, wagging his tail excitedly. Sakura immediately gave a sigh of relief. _Phew, just a dog. _

He sniffed her everywhere, licked her cheeks, and Sakura decided he was definitely one of the more affectionate dogs she had come across.

The light of the sun bounces off his tag. _Shinobi_, read across as bright as day.

"Akamaru!" A voice boomed through the gardens.

X

X

X

X

X

"Kiba, was it?" Sakura spoke, her voice slightly quiet, if not meek. He grinned in response.

"Sure is," His grin was slightly tilted, not possessing the same bright manner Naruto's had. His was more mischievous. His hair was in disarray, and at the same time was devishly handsome. He wore a dog tag with a half unbuttoned shirt. His muscles bulged out of his shirt in a way that didn't make him look like he was some crazy soldier on steroids, but a young man with erm…pleasing assets. Ahem.

In other words this boy was hot. His half unbuttoned shirt was making Sakura fight a blush, while her irrationally fearful side was trying to convince her now would be a good time to mosey away…like now.

Sakura, pushed down both ends of the spectrum and tried the polite approach. "So…erm…what brought you out on a day like this? I heard you were at a meeting of sorts."

"Sure was, it's over now. Akamaru and I were bored, so we decided to take get outta those stuffy quarters. Why yu here Sakura?"

"Oh, just..err." As Sakura was fighting her frenzy, she found herself at a wall. Why was she here again?

A rosy blush etched her face, her eyes looked everywhere but on Kiba.

Then - he laughed. Kiba was _laughing_ at her. Sakura could feel tears of embarrassment slip down her face. The one time she had made friends, and her stupidity got in the way. _Why is fate so cruel?_ _Just when I was on cloud nine too, huh? _She thought bitterly.

Kiba stopped when he noticed the tears. He wiped his own when he calmed down.

"Ah," he seemed a bit worried. "Sakura, please, don't cry. I was only laughing because the look you had err," Now a slight blush made its way to his ears and he muttered, "…you looked cute when you blush like that."

X

X

X

X

X

Surprisingly, things were not awkward between them after that. They strolled together at high noon, Akamaru trotting in front of them, occasionally sniffing plants here and there. The creek's soft ripples painted a lovely picture as the sun beamed down through the trees; leaving dancing spots of gentle light caressing the ground.

Conversation was easy. Sakura found him as easy to talk to as Naruto. It was then he said, "Hey Sakura, can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Yesterday, when you led us to the mansion. You seemed a bit jumpy. Why was that?"

"…" Should she tell him? More importantly, what would he say? "Well…erm…Kiba I'm not sure if I can,"

"Sakura, if you don't feel comfortable telling me, that's fine. But…I figured if it was really bothering you, you should really tell someone."

Sakura fell silent. He was offering an open ear for her.

One may wonder if it would be appropriate for Sakura to share her story with him. She's only _really_ known him for a few hours, and after all, he was still somewhat of a stranger.

But how many times did one get a _chance_ to spill a secret festering inside for a decade? Something she _wanted_ to overcome?

Why not?

Suddenly, he reached forward to touch her face. He motioned his thumb to brush away tears, unwillingly spilled. Tears of sadness and happiness at this unbelievable blessing.

Funny, Sakura hadn't even realized she was crying.

He smiled softly. They sat down at the edge of the bank. The spots of light still danced overhead. He put an arm around her shoulder in an effort of comfort. Kiba wasn't an idiot. He knew, whatever Sakura was about to confide in him was pretty damn big if she was as distraught as she was right now.

She leaned in closer to him, having an unconscious desire to be held by her friend due to her distress.

Sakura took a deep breath in, and began.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Haruno, Sakura at age five, was sold to a brothel in a small ghetto in a nearby village. The slums were crowded, and violent. Sometimes at night she could still hear the cries of broken mothers, raped in front of their children on the streets, the blind, legless beggars crawling on the streets with a broken wine bottle jingling with coins, the footsteps of the man who would be her first customer at age 7, his breath which smelt of pot..life was hell. Her future lay in hell. And at night she would cry for her parents, wondering how they could sell her away, and for missing the only family she possessed.

Her new family were her 'sisters'. She was property to the head whore, and she was just a quick fuck for her customers, who still went home to wives and daughters afterward.

That was her reality. That was her home. Until Tsunade came, that was all she knew for 5 years.

Sakura told the harsh tale in a flurry, sobs occasionally lining words, twisting her sentences to form sorrowful melodies.

At this point in her story, Kiba still said nothing. He felt her began to shake in raw emotion. He lifted her up on his lap and held her close. Lord knew she needed it.

Tsunade was her savior. The brothel had actually gone under business when disease got the better of the prostitutes. Tsunade took pity on the youngest girl there, at age 10, and was placed under her as her as legal property. But, this time, as an adopted daughter.

Sakura stopped here. She couldn't say anymore. She was shaking, eyes red and face, slightly swollen from crying; no more. She was too drained.

"Sakura," Kiba croaked. What was he supposed to say to that? That was way beyond anything he had imagined. There wasn't a need for explanations as to why she was jumpy around The Shinobi, it was now obvious.

He said the only thing he could say in response, "I'm so, so sorry."

Sakura let go of any last bit of dignity she had left. She turned around in his lap and hugged Kiba with all her might. The pain was too much, too real.

X

X

X

X

X

It was an hour later after the end of the melancholy tragedy. Sakura had stopped crying.

Now came the important part.

Whenever Sakura imagined telling an audience about herself and telling the whole truth that is, she always knew sympathy would be the first thing to expect. But what came after sympathy?

Would Kiba be disgusted with her, because she was tainted? What would he say? Would he tell anyone else?

"Kiba, please – "she spoke with a desperate tone. "Please, I beg you not to tell anyone."

"I won't." He assured her. "I promise I won't. Not even the other Shinobi."

A more comfortable silence reigned.

"_And Sakura chan_."

"Yes?"

"Know that, I'm your friend. I won't _ever_ hurt you like that."

The emotional rollercoaster never ended did it? She hiccupped occasionally through quiet, happy sobs. In the back of her mind, there was a voice that spoke, questioning as to why and how she could trust this _boy_ so easily? Perhaps it was because, all Sakura had left in her was hope? Hope for a fresh start.

"And if someone _ever_ tried to do anything like that again to you, well, just tell me and I'll take care of them for you. Don't sweat it."

She looked up from his chest, and their gazes met.

Sakura just _knew_, looking into those chocolate eyes, that somewhere in that new start, this boy would be in there.

X

X

X

X

X

Akamaru whined.

"Hn. Naruto, feed him."

"Hell no! Why do I have to bastard?!"

Sasuke glared, "Cause Kiba ran off and Akamaru's annoying."

"Oi! Shut up Uchiha! Don't talk about Akamaru like that!" A now angry Kiba walked into the scene smelling of gardens and the scent of a certain toilette found on the vanity of a certain pink haired girl.

"Kiba, where have you been?" Neji asked, business like as ever.

"Oh you know, with Sakura chan."

Naruto twitched. "What! Sakura's my friend dog breath! You can't have her! And why are you acting so familiar with her huh? Sakura _chan_ now, is it?" Jealousy was all too recognizable in his voice.

"She's mine friend too! Besides Sakura chan can have more than one friend."

It wasn't long before Neji and Sasuke left both of them; in seek of an area not occupied with two obvious, love sick, loudmouths.

"Won't they ever shut up?" Sasori spoke up; sitting inside the building they shared.

"With the topic at hand, I doubt it's likely to be soon," was the only response he got.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

A/N: I touched the surface of Sakura's background. I want the story to have substance, not be _just_ a mary sue. I want it to be at least somewhat believable. Later, I'll probably get into more detail. I know it's shorter than the first chapter, but thats all my pea brain could dish out, sorry! ( only six - ish pages) Out of all the guys listed in chapter one, _**which do you want to go next**_? Review, yes?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hello again, no direction here! Like always the standard disclaimer applies, because I have this thing about the idea of getting sued and losing whatever precious money I have for college. (Which is not that much) yeah, that whole legal process….all bad I swear…anyway on with the saku centered ness!

Oh yeah, and I haven't really read over this, so be kind when you review.

X

X

Chapter 3

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

Sakura was bushed. Ino caught her coming in around sundown yesterday after her excursion with a certain dog lover, and let's just say the consequences were not pleasant.

Although Sakura couldn't tell whether or not Ino knew about the actual outing (or who she was with) she was not pleasant towards her.

Sakura was almost certain that Karin had snitched about Naruto and all. What if she found out about her day with Kiba? The pink haired beauty did not want to find out what would happen then, however…

…the next day, Ino came to personally wake the Haruno up and order her to the fields to plow with the men.

Which was just great by the way. Having your clothes stick to you like a second skin while blood dripped down your rake from the raw blisters was the perfect way to spend one's day. Sakura supposed she shouldn't complain about that though. That wasn't the part that she really detested.

If one knows of a Haruno Sakura's history, one should understand the feelings she holds towards men. Being the only woman in a field of sweaty, scary, intimidating men, was terrifying, and practically scarring really.

Sakura, being Sakura, could only focus on shushing the paranoia creeping into her veins as she raked the dirt to perfection.

You want to know the terrible thing though?

Ino Yamanaka, the "princess", the heiress, the top diva of the mansion, knew perfectly well what Sakura's situation was. She knew from firsthand experience what Sakura was like when she met an outlandish male.

So in reality, it was a twisted, sick form of punishment for dear Sakura, but what's more, it was a message to the scarred girl.

"_I want you to work in the fields today,"_ really meant, _You'd better fuckin stay in line bitch, if not I'll make you suffer._

Which is exactly what the blonde bitch did to Sakura.

Sakura shuffled her tired feet into the farm house. Her rake was supposed to be put away 20 minutes ago. You wouldn't think so, but a five mile walk with bloody hands and a bruised body was harder than it looks. The men of the fields were all calloused and accustomed to such work. Needless to say, Sakura was the very last on the walk home, and much farther behind the entire male population. Not that she minded the latter of course.

Putting her rake away, Sakura motioned to the front barn door.

A small neigh sounded from a small foal muzzled and tied to a support column. The lone girl sighed heavily.

She really didn't feel like it, but if she were this foal, she'd want to be with her mama too.

"SASORI KUN! WHERE'D YOU GO!" urghhh, it was Karin. If Karin caught her out late again she'd be the stupid person she was, assume she was having an affair with one of the Shinobi, and sentence her to be burned at the stake with Ino's eager consent. Well, not that exactly, but something to do with a rake and being around sweaty men again. Not good.

Sakura ran to an empty stall. Behind her, the foal snorted in indignation. Right now she could care less.

Sakura cried out in panic when the lock of the door wouldn't open. She rattled it, and still! Nothing happened!

"Urrghh! Damn lock -," All of a sudden, the barn door opened quickly and slammed shut even faster.

Sakura turned around and tripped on something (could've been air for all she knew) and slid down the stall door.

Her panic heightened. _Shit, Karin!_

A manly stature, red wavy locks, capturing eyes, and a panicked expression met her own.

"Sasori!"

"Sakura!" they both cried simultaneously.

"SASO KUN!!! MY LOVE, WHERE'D YOU GO!" vaguely, Sakura wondered if there was any way for that trap of hers to be ripped off. Stupid Karin.

"Hurry, open the door." Sasori said in a rush.

She turned her attention back to the stall door. "I can't open it, it's rusted!"

Sasori didn't bother waiting for her to try fruitlessly again.

He swept her up bridal style and hopped over with ease and grace, only a soldier of his level could possess.

Sakura blanched at his touch. Of course.

X

O

X

O

X

" Is she gone?"

"I d-doubt it." Sakura replied. "She not the type to give up easy."

"What is she, circling the perimeter or something?" A hint of sarcasm laced his voice.

"Ye-yes."

"What the fu…" Sasori gapped at her. He was used to the over showering of attention from women, but not hawkishly, possessive women who had a twisted form of obsessive compulsive disorder (with him). That was just unnatural.

"Ca – can you le-let me go now?"

Sasori still held Sakura in the same position, while sitting down in the corner of the vacant box stall. His whispers directed warm breath on her face. He didn't seem bothered by their closeness at all.

"Oh, sorry,"

Sakura hugged herself all while scooting over a body length away.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at her. It's not like he smelled bad or something. Karin was all over him three minutes ago. Although the soldier was thankful she wasn't fainting in his arms at the touch of him, she was acting like he'd hurt her somehow.

She was a weird one.

"Hello? Saso kun, you in here?"

Sasori felt a panic wash over him. How'd Karin find him so quickly?

Sakura pulled his arm till they were in whispering distance. He didn't miss the terror in her eyes.

"Over that gate, there's the hay stash."

The back wall where the tray of horse feed stood against had an opening leading into the hay stacks stored for the animals. For Sakura and Sasori, it was an even better hiding place.

Unfortunately, the wall was quite high.

It happened so fast. Suddenly Sakura's limbs moved without her consent. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the soldier's fingers moving at the same speed her limbs were traveling.

She held onto him tightly as he flipped up, using his hands to spring off the wall, into the dim room.

…What the hell?

She noticed she couldn't move. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck. She was…she was _straddling_ him!

That's when another realization hit. How come she couldn't move!

Karin or no Karin! She was _straddling_ _Sasori_, of all people, and couldn't get off!

Suddenly she felt a sick sensation whirling at the pit of her stomach.

She took in a deep breath and the scream that would've probably ripped her own ears off was stopped.

Her mouth was being covered but a large hand.

"Sakura, don't scream, I'll explain everything." Sasori said in a rush, "I know, you can't move. I made it so." She hoped he realized that due to, whatever the heck he was doing to her, was causing her stomach to churn in a volatile manner. She kind of wanted to spill its contents all over that handsome face of his.

X

O

X

O

X

"I'm sorry about that Sakura. I have the ability to manipulate things. Like one can control a puppet. That's why I'm one of Shinobi. I'm sorry for putting you in an awkward position."

_In more ways than one, bastard_. Sakura was seething. She felt herself losing control over her emotions. She may have been forced as a prostitute, but that was humiliating and degrading. Straddling random, hot strangers did not constitute as a daily ritual for her!

"Were you even thinking when you did that?"

"I'm sorry, and no, I wasn't thinking."

"You're right, you weren't." Stupid bastard. What gave him the right to touch her like that?

In most cases, Sakura would've been crying at this point in time. But for good reason, she felt pissed beyond belief/ Probably because having her glomp him was so unnecessary, but even more than that, did he take her for a girl like _Karin or Ino_? Did he think that she _enjoyed_ whoring around (without her consent, mind you) like those two did in little to no clothing? She was not, will not, ever be anything like them.

Her thoughts must've been written all over her face. "I acted on impulse, and besides I needed my hands to get over the wall, that's why I controlled you."

_Please bitch, please_.

Sasori chuckled with his deep voice of his. "You've got quite the temper, no?"

"Only when people do something to me I _despise_ beyond your imagination,"

"Hellooo?" Karin again! How could she forget?

"We'll talk later, now shut up."

The nerve of this guy. _Kinda makes me want to punch his block off_. Sakura thought viciously.

The hay was actually quite comfortable to lay in. The sun light that shone through the rafters blanketed the scenery perfectly. The only thing out of place was the bobs of red and pink that could hardly be seen through mounds of yellow straw.

That, and several strings of curses, a hair flip, and the frustrated female committing such deeds leaving the barn house.

All was calm.

"YOU BASTARD!" _**Slap!**_

"Ow! Now calm down Sakura!"

"What kind of ninja are you? Aren't they supposed to have a code of honor or something?! How dare you even touch me? Karin or no Karin, if you lay so much as another finger on me again I'll…"

"**Sakura**." Sasori's voice held a deep, serious tone. Although Sakura would never admit it, it sounded like a tone that demanded respect; one a leader would use.

"Listen to me. Perhaps I haven't been adamant enough in my apology. Please Sakura…"

"What the hell?" Another voice filled the room.

"Sasori, what the hell are you doing with Sakura chan?" On one of the rafters stood a livid Kiba Inuzuka.

The pair took their eyes off of Kiba enough to realize…

…Sakura was pushing Sasori away, while he held on to her shoulders, while she was uncomfortably close to him. In fact, they were so close, Sasori realized that Sakura's eyes had flickers of grey in them too.

Wow. Sasori never really payed attention the first time they met, but her eyes were certainly…

"**YOU BASTARD**!" And that's when Kiba came swooping down to deliver a crushing punch to his temple.

When the stars stopped dancing and taunting the Shinobi, he succeeded in noticing the way Kiba held Sakura in an engulfing hug. And the look on his face that expressed worry he'd never witnessed on Kiba's face, even if a comrade was dying.

Suddenly Sasori wouldn't have minded if he kicked Kiba in the balls. He told himself he didn't want to have the Inuzuka realize what pretty eyes Sakura had. As for why? Well, Sasori had no answer to that.

X

O

X

O

X

"Do you realize what you've done to her, you bastard?" Kiba paced back and forth on the tile.

"Well, not exactly, but I was intending on apologizing, that is, until _you_ stuck your nose in."

"Do you realize what you've done?! Poor Sakura chan…"

Sasori sighed. "Why don't you tell me what I did?"

Kiba stopped pacing.

"I can't explain it."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised, that's why!"

"Well," Sasori leaned against their kitchen counter and continued, "Why should I apologize for something that I don't even know what for."

Kiba looked surprised. "Wait, what?" Gahh, he'd accidently said to much! And…what did that even mean?

"It's obvious something bigger is going on here. Sakura over reacted to my touch, and there's a reason for that. Before that, she was she was nervous to be around me. Her actions said it all."

Sasori paused for Kiba to take it in. "You obviously know why. So explain."

"I told you I can't."

"Then why should I bother apologizing?" Sasori said again. "You don't have to tell me everything. I just want to know enough."

"Why?"

"So that I don't hurt her again without realizing it. She obviously is hurting somehow."

"…" Kiba stood there in shock. "How did you know that?" He was the only one she confided in. To any outsider, Sakura would have just seemed a rather nervous, timid sort of person. But how did Sasori…?

"I'm Sasori. That's why."

Kiba sighed. Damn that bastard's cocky. "I wasn't supposed to tell, but the way your logic sounds, I guess it would be best for Sakura chan. _But you can't let her know you know!_ If she found out I told you, I don't know what I'd do."

Sasori could've sworn he sounded like a hopeless teenage boy in love. Somehow, it didn't sit well with him.

"This is what happened," Kiba drew a breath and began.

X

O

X

O

X

Sakura walked up the winding staircase. She wrapped her arms around her form and held tight. She feared that if she didn't, her control might crash and burn.

As the pink haired beauty walked through the courtyard, into the servant quarters, through the long narrow hallway, and up the stairs, it was noticeable the emotional metamorphosis began to start. Her anger melted into a chaotic mess. Thoughts of the past clung to her like a second skin. Where Sasori had touched her, her skin burned like black fire. Her breathing became erratic, and she was on the verge of a breakdown.

God damn it all.

She was frustrated and angry at herself. It was sort of funny though. It wasn't Sasori she was mad at. Not anymore at least. She still didn't know if he thought of her like she was promiscuous, but she was mature enough not to let some random solder's opinion of her affect her. She was a grown woman for Pete's sake, it shouldn't matter.

Like stated before, it was herself she was mad at. The fact she was still effected by the touch of a male, sensual or not, drove her to this state of frenzy. She was almost beside herself as she opened the door to her room.

A letter lay on her vanity waiting for her return.

Sakura sighed. _Time to gather myself up_, she thought. She wiped her tears and sniffled.

Opening the letter, she found one small message written in the neatest calligraphy.

_**Forgive me.**_

Sasori was quite the gentleman, wasn't he? A few sobs escaped her vocal chords. A few tears of guilt streamed down. She ought to apologize too, shouldn't she? Her response back in the hay stockroom was quite overdone.

Perhaps tomorrow?

She remembered what it felt like to be wrapped around his waist. The black, evil fire came back and her control almost slipped.

Maybe the next day after?

In the end, she would work up the courage to do so.

X

O

X

O

X

Outside a Haruno, Sakura's room, was a view that looked over the mansion grounds. Trees swept the countryside in eagerness, all waiting for the accompany of the moon's serene blanket, and the sun's joyful thick, yellow quilt.

This place was a sort of Eden. It was the only one of its kind of course. The soldiers and residents could testify to that.

Yonder lay the mountains, aiming to pierce the sky. And just behind the mountains, lay bodies strewn across the unforgiving terrain of war.

But as for now, that could wait a while. The Shinobi wouldn't be sent yet at least.

One of which, sat above the window, wanting to witness the reaction of said girl.

He could tell by the reflection the mirror presented him with, he was forgiven at least.

He could be satisfied with this, however, his curiosity at this girl's background which he got a small amount of information of, stirred.

Sasori thought himself a patient man. At least he liked to…

All he could do was wait for the future to arrive at the threshold he called life.

X

O

X

O

X

Kiba sat on top of the dining table. He couldn't believe he'd told. Even if it was only a little. It was for the best however. And someday, all of those close to Sakura would discover the truth.

"So, that's what happened to her."

"…" Kiba whirled around. _What was that_?

"Interesting." The younger of two Uchihas stood before the dog lover. One perfect eyebrow raised.

_**He heard...**_was the only thought that went through the mind of Kiba Inuzuka.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

A/N: so yeah, there it is. **PLEASE REVIEW!** Oh and Sasuke's going next by the way, in case you haven't figured out the pattern yet. Oh and if you are confused on the argument scene between kiba and sasori, just PM me, I'll give you the rundown. Lastly, soooo sorry, its short. It's only like 8 pgs. I'll try my best next chapter, but I hope it was sufficient enough.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, all I can say is wow. You'd think that since its summer id have more time to write. Wrong. Just wrong. Ive been gone for the last month and a half. So it isn't my fault this took so long. Whatever I guess. Since I pormised to update it today, I kept my promise. I try not to be like those authors who promise to update it more often and never do until one year later. I really hate that. Anyway...

O

X

Chapter Four

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

"So, where you yesterday? I noticed you were late home," Karin stood, leaning against the doorway. Her arms were crossed angrily. "Out with one of the field workers, perhaps?"

_You idiot_. "No, I was a little late going home is all. Forgive me Karin."

Karin only scowled. "Doing what?"

"- I'm just slow. The men are just quicker coming home than I am," Sakura was annoyed. Karin was, once again, in her hair. Karin was similar to a nasty mosquito that never seems to die whenever you try to squish it. At least to Sakura she was. _So annoying_.

"Hmph," was the only reply she got. Karin stormed off.

Sakura sighed. _Thank God! She's gone!_ The pink haired girl looked at her chore assignments today.

Hmm, that's strange. Did someone mix up her and some other servant's chores up? Today's assignment was quite light. Whatever, she'd take it.

**Apple picking (2 baskets)**

Hmm, not so bad.

X

O

X

O

X

The field was quiet. Surprisingly enough, she was the only apple picker.

The silence rolled over the content looking field.

Sakura sat the basket down. Hmm, this was a bit familiar. It kind of reminded her of the time at the well…

"Oi," And that voice was familiar too.

Sakura turned around only to see an Uchiha, Sasuke standing in the shadows generously donated by the tree next to him.

"You need help?"

It was sort of strange, Sakura didn't get the impression Sasuke liked to help people much. He didn't seem like a people person at all actually.

A handsomely stoic Sasuke reached above Sakura, to pick an apple she wouldn't have been able to reach if she tried. Wow, each movement was so graceful. Sakura didn't want to admit it, and therefore tried her best to shove her thoughts to the very back of her mind, but she couldn't help but notice how handsome this soldier was. Wow, maybe she should just stop checking out guys. _Am I masochistic or something? _Sakura thought.

He too was in a uniform. Dog tags reflected bits of sunlight that beamed there way between leaves and branches. His hair was the color of midnight, and his eyes were the darkest of blacks. Sasuke had pale skin, that was seemingly perfect actually. How he was a soldier was beyond Sakura. He didn't have that rugged sort of look Kiba and Naruto had.

Sasuke Uchiha was suave embodied, with a dash of bad boy aura glowing about him.

He could probably be able to sweep any girl off her feet in a heartbeat.

Even timid Sakura was feeling the effects of Sasuke's God given looks. That took a lot for Sakura to actually be intimidated or afraid by a male because they were incredible looking, **and not** because of the fact they had XY chromosones.

Then another thought passed by her, and unfortunately was spoken aloud, "Are you gay?"

Ooh, akward.

Sorry Sasuke…

"…No." What's with the slight pause? _Maybe he's actually questioning his sexuality_?

That was how Sakura made her first impression on Sasuke.

Things would be so much easier if he was gay. Then she could talk without worry or have paranoia…

"Are you serious?" He sounded awfully shocked she asked. One eyebrow arched up while his face remained blank. Maybe that was his surprised look? Hmm. It's not really animated.

"Uh, umm. About if you are gay? Well I just assumed because you look…"

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" Suddenly Sakura's back was pressed against a tree. Sasuke leaned in, his mouth millimeters away from hers.

"Stop" Sakuras voice went deadly quiet, with a quiver of unparallel fear.

"Why. Does it _**bother**_ you…?" He was toying with her. He wasn't like Naruto or Kiba who honestly cared for her as friend.

"…When I'm so close?..." He wasn't like Sasori who would never do something to her like this on purpose.

"…**Sakura chan**?"

Sasuke Uchiha was a _fucking dick head_.

"_**You**_…."Sakura spoke with such viciousness the wind around them even seemed to freeze in fright. "its men like you who make me who I am today. You _fucking bitch_!"

A slap powered with solely anger struck him so hard across the face, he could've sworn there were stars floating by his head.

If he was any other, not as thickly coated with male pride, he'd have been clutching his cheek in pain by now.

But since he was Sasuke Uchiha, such antics were something he would never be caught doing.

He stepped away from her, leaving her personal bubble. He looked her straight into her eyes.

Sasuke may have been a complete and total ass, but Sakura's heart gave a sigh and flutter as his eyes rested on hers.

Black onyx, the deepest and richest imaginable. It suited him nicely. She had noticed how romantic they had seemed before, but now she knew how amazingly romantic they were. If she could she'd watch them all day…

Urggghh, she had to stop with this now! Who cares if he had nice eyes, the rest of him was 100% ass whole!

Damn his good looks and player esque suave. Damn it all!

No she was a strong woman. She was strong enough to overcome her scars, all while smashing his face in!

Geez, when did she become so violent?

Sasuke then smirked at her handsomely.

…

Oh, that's how, "You arrogant ass! Wipe that silly smirk off your face before I do it for you."

"I like you Sakura."

"…What the fuck?"

Sasuke started to chuckle. "…Nothin, just forget it."

Was she missing something? She accuses him of being gay, and then he…wait a minute.

"Did you try to kiss me because I asked if you were gay? Huh?"

"Not exactly."

"Then why?"

He turned around and started to walk in the other direction.

"Hey wait, I want answers Uchiha!"

Her skirts billowed around her as she caught up with him.

"If you have the time and energy to piss people off like that, what's wrong with answering a question, huh?"

Sasuke paused mid stride, didn't even bother to look her in the face. "It was a test. You passed."

What the hell?

So he wasn't serious with that kiss then right! "I'm still confused,"

She took a deep breath, and calmed her senses. Whether or not he meant it is not the point. _It's the calming the storm within you that counts._ Sakura forced herself to push the memory of his lips so close to hers, which was confusing by itself, and focus on one thing. What the hell is going on?

He continued to walk ahead, as she struggled to keep up.

For a moment she considered grabbing his arm or something to stop him to get her confession. Touching him though, didn't seem all that appealing suddenly.

Hmm, that stone seems a better choice.

With all her frustration, she chucked the stone at his head.

It took less than a blink of his eye to turn around and catch it with two fingers.

"Hn,"

"Ok," Deep breaths, just tell him calmly. You are a grown woman, you can do this. "Please, just give me your motive?"

His eyes still saw right through her. Did he always seem this mysterious?

"Fine. My motive was to see your motive. It was a personal mission."

"What?"

"You have gotten close to some of my comrades, no?"

Now, Sakura may have been naïve. But certainly, she was no idiot.

"With the war going on, you thought I was…a spy?"

"Hn,"

She supposed that did make sense. She had befriended now 3 out of 9 Shinobi. Not including Sasuke. And they were an elite group of soldiers, so maybe this sort of thing had happened before hand to them? Any spy would try to dig info out of an elite group like them. It made sense for Sasuke to be suspicious.

So that was his reason. But how did she fit into all of this?

"When we first met, you asked if we were headed to a meeting. Ever since then, you are all Naruto, Kiba, and Sasori can talk about. However annoying they all might be, you're influence on my comrades arouses suspicion."

"How's that?"

"They are never like this. Naruto and Kiba, it's more understandable. But Sasori, it's unlike him. I'm not the only one with these sentiments."

"I'm not a spy!"

"I gathered." He replied dryly. "You are much too emotional to handle a mission like that."

Sakura scoffed. His comments were starting to bug her.

"Like I said, I was testing you. I had to make sure you were truthful." In all honesty, that was what Sasuke was doing. From what he had heard Kiba say, her story sounded like nothing more than an intricate cover up.

How could anyone believe such a sob story? Only Kiba would, of course.

But, he was proven wrong by the pinkette herself. The way her voice trembled, the way she slapped him. Which felt a bit numb by the way, it was all real. There was no evil intent, or suspicious characteristics. She was real, even her depressing backdrop of a life.

"So you tried to-to kiss me, why? What are you some player?" He may as well, let her think that. He wasn't supposed to know her secret anyway.

"No..only for you I'd be." A sexy smirk decorated his face.

Sakura had gathered one clear thing about Sasuke from their confrontation. He wasn't like the men who went to brothels just for a lay. He could get any girl. Why would he need a brothel?

No, Sasuke was just a flirt. Sometimes an ass, well possibly most of the time, but, he wasn't like those evil guys that hang around the brothels. Something about him, just didn't seem like he'd ever be caught in such a place.

Arrogance? Yea that's it. Call it her intuition, but Sakura had a feeling he was arrogant. Arrogant enough to have standards at least…

Man, this is all just confusing. Sakura stopped trying to figure Sasuke out and labeled him mystery guy. Maybe later he'd make sense.

"You know, you are a lot like reading a book. You're emotions are easy to read."'

A blush of embarrassment wove through her cheeks. "Just shut up already."

"Wow, you certainly are feisty." _That's what I like about you_. Sasuke had met a lot of girls in his time. Yes, a lot of them threw themselves at him. Actually, he couldn't remember one that gave him this much attitude before. Sakura was _interesting_.

"Let me help you with the apples."

"…Alright, just don't get me in trouble."

"…?"

"Karin and Ino will give me hell." Urgh, Ino. What trash. She was practically drooling when he had first met her.

"Ino might get jealous that I'm helping you?" That idea wasn't farfetched.

"Yeah, pretty much."

X

O

X

O

X

"So, that's all of them."

"Yea, thanks so much Sasuke." The apples had been put away in storage, leaving the two outside the back entrance. For everything that happened today, he was a big help. There was no denying it.

"I guess I'll go now." Sakura said awkwardly.

"Hold on." Sasuke grabbed her hand.

Sakura's heart began to thump widly.

He knelt down, and kissed her hand like any gentleman would do.

'_Waaaahhh_!' Sakura thought. '_He's just being kind! It doesn't mean anything! He's just a player, he's not harming you! Just go along with it! Don't PANIC_!'

Why did he put her through hell? He may not even realize what he was doing to her.

Which he didn't. Like Sasuke had noted, he'd never met a girl like Sakura before. So why in the world would he let her slip through his fingers?

He was going to make sure she'd be his.

"Good night Sakura."

"G-go-good night." And with that, she ran off, her hair twirling after her. And Sasuke could've sworn, that without a doubt, her hair smelled of Sakura petals. It was, intoxicating to say the least.

And that was the last impression of Sakura that stayed with him so vividly. It became haunting.

Now he _had_ to have her.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

A/N: So yes, that was chapter 4. So who's left before some kick ass action starts? Well, we've got 5 more to go. So reviewers and readers alike, **who's next? Btw, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello all! I came up with a new chapter…obviously or you wouldn't be reading this. Anyway **REVIEW PLEASE! **Chapter 5 is dedicated to : -xXaznImperfectionXx- and himeko63. Enjoy all my lovely reviewers!

Chapter 5

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

"That bitch…" A fuming Ino raged as she took in the site before her.

An incredibly handsome Sasuke kissing Sakura's hand in a not so subtle manner.

Ino couldn't believe what she was seeing. _Sasuke_? And _Sakura_? This had to be a joke.

Ino remembered Karin trying to tell her about some of the other Shinobi hanging around Sakura. Of course, she didn't believe one bit of it. This was Sakura Haruno. The incredibly poor, brothel girl adopted by an underpaid nurse. How in the world would a girl, of such low status and wealth, capture the heart of elite soldiers such as the world renowned Shinobi? Was that even possible?

No. It coulldn't be.

Obviously, the impossible had happened. So, now the question was, _how_? And, _how to stop it_?

Sakura ran off like the stupid girl she was. She wouldn't know if romance came looking for her with a metal bat. The ignorant peasant.

Not that, of course, Sakura would even get a chance to steal, _hers_, _Ino's_, limelight in front of such handsome guests. Someone was going to have to learn a valuable lesson.

Ino gave a smug little chuckle. _The hard way of course_.

X

O

X

O

X

Sakura opened her door with an anxious anticipation, hoping it wasn't Sasuke looking for a good night kiss.

Instead, she was faced with the incarnate of bitchiness. Ino.

"Can I help you Miss Ino?" _Urgh, what does she want?_

"Oh-hello Sakura, I hope I wasn't intruding on anything. You know I would hate to do something like that? I really do care for my servants, after all." Ino had on this fake smile, with a fake caring tone that even a deaf man wouldn't fall for.

"Well," Ino, with all her poise and grace walked right into Sakura's quarters. "I'll get right to the point. Have you, perhaps, seen any of our new, lovely guests here?"

"Uh, do you mean soldiers that are residing here, Miss Ino?"

Ino whipped around and raised a finger to Sakura's chest, pointed with an accusatory fashion. "Yes, them! And show some respect you low class ingrate. They are your superiors in every way!"

Sakura lowered her head and bit her lip. Bowing down to Ino was becoming an unfortunate habit.

"You'll call them all Sir. You are not worthy of saying their name." Ino leaned in, a rude sneer on her face, she all but spit out, "_Is that clear_?"

"…Yes,"

Ino feigned a strike with her palm.

With all of Ino's viciousness, how could one not flinch? Sakura was no exception.

"If I find you've been cozying up to them, I'll rip your throat out and give it to the dogs, you hear?!"

"Ye-yes,"

"What was that, trash?"

"Yes Miss Ino."

"...Good. I'll make sure you see to it then."

Ino left with her head up high and nose in the air. She was a Lady after all, appearances mattered.

Ino didn't even bother to close the door as she walked to her tower. She didn't understand! What in the world did any of those delectable men see in Sakura that they didn't in her?

Ino would never admit it, but it took no genius to know all the Shinobi weren't fond of her. Or else by now, they'd be wrapped around her finger. Her wedding finger that is.

Oh well, she supposed it didn't matter for now, they'd be hers soon enough. Yamanaka, Ino always got what she wanted. She was an heiress after all.

X

O

X

O

X

For some reason, and some ungodly one at that, it was two in the freaking morning and a pink haired girl laid on her with her eyes still wide awake.

And no, it wasn't because of Ino's threats. (They were a bit scary though… ) Ino was only _really_ threatening when she told another servant to do bodily harm to her. That did happen on occasion, but that certainly was not the reason for this stupid case of insomnia right now.

The reason was, well…

…Sakura didn't really know why. Damn, tomorrow morning is going to be a bitch.

It was just one of those nights, you know?

Sakura gave an obnoxious groan. What was the point of a bed if you didn't sleep?

Suddenly a whimsical urge to get up and do something that didn't involve her and her failed attempts of sleeping arose within her.

How about a night time excursion?

X

O

X

O

X

Sakura, dainty as ever, maneuvered herself outside the kitchen window as quietly as possible. Her chemise, blowing in the night wind, was thin and made her nimble.

And so, for this little excursion Sakura walked in the direction of the back trail of the estate.

Wow, today was a bit whimsical wasn't it? Sakura usually never did this kind of thing at all.

Well, at least there wasn't a chance of running into someone. Everyone should've been asleep at this time of night, right?

She began to hum to herself a folk song from her childhood.

The beautiful melody was soothing as it was carried by the wind.

Everything at night was so peaceful. The crickets were chirping, the owls hooted softly, and the fireflies danced around like fairies.

It was just so relaxing. Sakura walked on forward, not really having a destination in mind, she enjoyed her surroundings fervently.

Of course when one wanders into the woods and the trail becomes quite literally, impossible to see, it is entirely possible for one to get lost.

Such an example of this scenario would be that of Sakura Haruno.

And after a long time had passed, Sakura had no idea how long she had spent on the trail. Or even if she was on a trail at all anymore.

_Where am I?_

X

O

X

O

X

He noticed a figure walking the trail. It was hard to see, but he knew someone was there.

Was there humming too? It sounded like a young woman.

Vaguely he wondered what a woman was doing at this time of night wandering in the woods. Never minding the trivial details, he strutted forward.

A plan already taking shape, as he noticed the lovely figure and long, fine, locks of hair cascading down her shoulders. She was quite a woman.

Things were about to get interesting.

X

O

X

O

X

Leaves crunched in the darkness…

_Alrighty - no big deal._

_It was probably just a deer or something._

Hmm…well Sakura was sure the crunching and snapping of twigs were much too clumsy and heavy to be that of any deer. Did deer even roam out at this time?

And it sounded a lot like footsteps.

_What is that?_

The sounds ceased and a light abruptly shattered the darkness.

Someone had opened the hatch of a lantern.

"So…what's your name?" A slimy voice spoke, goosebumps started to cover her entire body. A shiver of unadulterated fear ran its course down her spine.

"…" Suddenly, no sound could come out of her mouth. An alarm in the back of Sakura's head sounded off. She had an impending feeling of doom about this.

"Don't be shy girly, I just want to know your name." His facial features were illuminated by shadows. This unknown man was close to middle aged, a receding hairline giving away his age. His eyes were a lustful shade, and a smirk decorated his face. He was definitely happy to see her.

Sakura was not.

He mumbled something indistinct and lunged forward. For a slightly overweight man, he was fast. The smell of alcohol permeated the air; so not only was he fat, old man, but a drunk as well.

She hadn't even realized it, but her breathing had picked up. She was scared to death, and even this drunkard could even tell.

His words started to slur more and more. "Aww, girly. I just need you to come a lil' closer is all. I ain't gonna harm you. I'manna give you a good time, don't you fret girly…."

"…" God, no.

_God, no!_

Not this man. Not in a million years! Not _ever_!

She wanted to run. Get away from this place as fast as possible. No more excursions. _Ever_. She'd live in a box if she had to!

But no, if this shit even dared touch her; Sakura didn't know whether or not she would be so scared she couldn't move…or fight back. Either one was an equal chance.

But by the looks of how her state was now, her chances of getting raped were more likely.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, a part of her resigned. It didn't matter anyway. She wasn't virgin. She hadn't been virgin for years.

However, the thought of a complete stranger within her on her own free will didn't suit her. She wasn't a slut. And certainly, she was no longer a prostitute.

Tears came to her eyes.

She was better than this.

"Girly, don cry now. Imanna make you feel real good, now. Why don't cha take that nice gown o'yours off now, hmm?"

"Low life."

Sakura gasped.

_Who was that?_

Was it maybe…?

The lantern dropped to the ground as sand engulfed, then crushed the man.

There wasn't even a muffled scream.

Sakura didn't care though.

_He's gone._

That was all that mattered.

"Are you alright?"

"Gaara." It was more a statement of relief than anything else.

As she spoke his name, something triggered within the sand user.

How or what to call it?

She propped herself up against a tree. Small rays of dawn gathered behind the horizon.

He watched her with an apathetic face. In reality he was a tad confused by this female. The only other real female he had talked to before was his sister.

But that was his sister.

Sakura was different. He could've sworn something stirred inside him. Just, what was it?

Slowly, their eyes met. Light and dark green started to reflect some small amount of dawn light.

"…"

"…"

And with a space of silence gone by…

…Gaara was tackled with a merciless hug, by a sobbing pink haired girl, with the namesake of a flower.

X

O

X

O

X

He was shocked. Honestly.

How did she even touch him?

It didn't make any sense. No one could even make physical contact with him. And she _hugged_ him. She _hugged_ him!

It was ludicrous…

…yet, it was more than welcome.

Gaara recognized the feeling bubbling in his chest again. It was so warm. Almost like a sanctuary.

She was –Sakura – was a sanctuary.

She was a safe place.

He – cautiously mind you – wrapped his muscular arms around her petite figure.

And suddenly – he knew exactly what he felt as he held her.

She moved away from him. Her eyes brimming with tears of gratitude.

She sniffled. "Gaara, thank you. You have no idea."

"No Sakura,"

"…huh?" she gave him a confused look.

"Thank you." He said.

He brushed his hand against the tattoo on his forehead.

He never thought he would understand the meaning behind it. But now it was perfectly clear.

Sakura blushed.

Gaara thought it made her look pretty.

"Let me escort you back to the mansion, _Miss Sakura_." The sound of her name was musical.

She was still teary eyed, blushing, and had an expression of upmost trust.

Sakura let Gaara take her by the hand, and lead the way.

X

O

X

O

X

Gosh, today had been exhausting.

Her sleepiness was catching up.

She hadn't even noticed Gaara sweeping her up into his arms to leap into her quarters on the second floor, and lay her down on her bed.

She didn't question him.

After his heroic stunt today, how could she?

Gaara watched her.

Among the Shinobi, Gaara was the gargoyle. Not that he was ugly, of course, but that he was the one who never slept. He took all the night watches, so in effect he was the 'night guardian' of the team.

He would make sure he would safe guard this flower as well.

No one would touch her.

Gaara would make sure of that.

Being so unemotional for so long, has its side effects. For one, the emotions one has been building up, tends to be released, usually in a violet manner.

Generally, this trend held true for the sand user.

Somehow he knew…with her around, things won't ever be the same again.

This was fact.

Gaara no Sabaku knew without a doubt, he had fallen in love with Sakura Haruno.

The young man reached up once more to brush his fingertips to his tattoo. Love wasn't just a word. Love existed after all.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

A/N: ok, soooooo I felt it was rushed. I don't know, maybe I am being overly critical. I always do that. Well, anyway here you all go. Hope you enjoyed. And once again, I want your opinion, who should go next? By the way, just a side note. I am making a fic for himiko63. I have no idea when it will come out, though. So yeah, just thought I'd give you a heads up on that.

How was this chapter so far? **Good/bad? REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **REVIEW**! Standard disclaimer applied:

X

O

X

Fortuna Di Amore: Chapter 6

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

"Sakura chan…pssssst…..Sakura chan," A blonde haired, blue eyed boy crouched down by Sakura's bedside. "Wakey, wakey," he whispered.

A groggy pink head slowly lifted itself from the pillow. "Naruto kun?"

"Good morning Sakura chan! I have something for you!"

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up. She was _so_ tired.

"Tada! This is for you Sakura chan!"

A blushing Naruto held out a delilah with both hands.

By now, Sakura was awake, or more so at least.

"Wha…?" She drifted off. She looked at Naruto, then the flower, Naruto, then the flower, back at Naruto, and…

"Ne,ne, Sakura chan, do you like it?" He asked with a nervous knot in his voice. The look on his face was that of an embarrassed teenager admitting his love.

"WHA! KAWAII! Thank you Naruto!" A joyful Sakura jumped off her bed and bear hugged her dear friend.

That morning, she spent chatting with her blonde friend. To say that Naruto enjoyed her company would be an understatement. The soldier, absolutely adored her, let alone "her company".

The day was as bright as the color of Naruto's hair. Contrastingly, he wore his regular uniform and dogtags.

Sakura meanwhile, had thrown on a red sundress, cutting off at the knee, with her servant required apron. Somehow, she reminded Naruto of a housewife.

Sakura blushed as she tucked the flower into one of her pockets of her apron.

Scratch that, a damn beautiful one.

"Hmm…it's kind of strange I have no chores today. I had well duty again, but the well water was already delivered to the mansion."

"…yea that is strange. I wonder who did it for you."

"I don't know. But I really appreciated it. Besides, that gives me more time to be with you Naruto kun!" Sakura said innocently, happily.

Nauto blushed again. _How convenient_. That was why he had done it for her in the first place. Selfish as it may be, he didn't want to see Sakura break her back over that monstrosity of a chore.

He'd never let Sakura work like that, if it was his choice.

"I have a question for you Naruto."

Naruto gave her his undivided attention. "Yes Sakura chan?"

She blushed further, looking slightly embarrassed. "Can you…teach me to throw a kunai?"

Sakura figured it be smart to learn, however whimsically she brought it up. She could defend herself next time instead of depending on someone to help her out.

Her thoughts drifted towards Gaara. His handsome face appearing in her mind.

An equally handsome face glowed at her. "Of course Sakura chan!"

It was after a few meager attempts to throw a kunai when things began to get interesting.

"Oi – dobe get away from her."

"Sakura chan!"

A now grumpy Sasuke and an ecstatic Kiba walked in one the scene of Naruto behind Sakura. His arms wrapped around hers as he motioned a throw for her again.

Great. Just great. Stupid dog boy and bastard just had to show up.

How would this work out?

The three coached Sakura as she tried again to hit the tree.

And somehow, Naruto ended up being tackled by Kiba for flirting with Sakura.

Sasuke meanwhile, had other plans.

"Hey Sakura." His suave voice making her knees go slightly weak.

"Um…hi Sasuke." Her voice slightly nervous.

Perhaps she should use this kunai on him?

Her voice was like honey. It was so sweet and sincere. He just soaked it in.

Gosh she was intoxicating.

He didn't realize it, but his facial expression was melting into a lovestuck one.

Someone else noticed though.

"Is this prat bothering you Sakura?"

Gaara appeared nearby. Sakura's face light up. "Gaara!"

She ran past a much to close Sasuke, and hugged Gaara elatedly.

Gaara had a hint of a smile on as she all but threw herself on him…

…then morphed to a smirk as a pissed of Uchiha, Inuzuka, and Uzumaki glared ferociously.

_Damn Gaara – Who the hell does he think he is?!_

Kiba thought angrily.

A breeze of wind flew by making Sakura hair flow gracefully, the grass imitating it.

Sakura closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying the wind's game.

Sakura thought it strange as she opened her eyes, all of her friends eyes were glued to her.

Peculiar.

"Has any one told you how beautiful you are Miss Sakura?" Sasori said quietly behind her.

"Sincerely." He added.

Sakura looked akin to a tomato.

"N-no. I've never gotten that." She said. "Ever."

Sakura didn't question his sudden appearance. He was a Shinobi. It was to be expected.

Sakura ignored all the roars of rebuttle, obviously unhappy with her reply.

She had never met anyone outside of Tsunade that mentioned anything like that.

If only one person had told you that your entire life, would you believe them?

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

Itachi looked around their base at the mansion. Where was everyone? Half of them were gone.

He frowned. No need for anyone to inform him. He had a sliver of an idea.

Yea right, more like an obvious choice. Recently, all anyone can talk about is that Sakura girl. And they call themselves fearless warriors.

Itachi could've scoffed.

How was one fearless when you were completely lovesick?

This Sakura girl was starting to piss him off, which took a lot for anyone to piss him off. He hadn't even met the girl, and he didn't like her. Imagine what would happen when he did finally meet her.

Itachi intended to discuss battle strategies for the nest mission. Apparently half his team had other plans.

He had full intentions of dragging them here by a noose if necessary.

X

O

X

O

X

O

"Uh oh. Someone is angry." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"Geez, bastard, did you piss him off?" Naruto asked on chalantly.

"No."

"Well, you're pretty good at it Sasuke." Kiba added.

Sakura had honestly no idea what they were talking about. Who was angry?

Gaara could feel Itachi's pulsating chakra. It was faint. But for Itachi, that meant he was quite angry.

Sasori cleared his throat. "We should go consolidate him."

Normally, actually all the time, no one ever went after Itachi when he was angry. That was a dangerous move.

But everyone understood Sasori's hidden meaning.

_Let's go to him before he comes to us._

Itachi was a very controlled man. He was one of the most stoic men one could ever hope to find. However, when he was angry, it was best for everyone to stay _clear_ out of his way.

Including harmless Sakura.

Which was why Itachi couldn't be near her.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

A/N: sorry it's short. I wanted to get at least _something_ posted for you guys. But it is so ridicously short it's actually almost embarrassing. Forgive me. I've been dealing with mid terms and college stuff, soccer, club stuff, ect. So, my time has been cut short. But that's to be expected when you are a junior right? BTW, I AM IN FREAKING LOVE WITH HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE! IT IS FANTASTIC! Which was what this chapter was written to (the soundtrack).

Sorry again! **REVIEWS HELP MOTIVATE HOW FAST I AM WITH WRITING!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow, when I was planning this, I took another look at it and even surprised myself. This will be interesting. I think this will be well received… ;) Enjoy.

X

O

X

Chapter 7

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

Ripples of silk flew about her as she opened her window.

_It's gorgeous_.

Sakura Haruno was talking about none other than the new dress Tsunade had sent her. It was made of red silk and fit her beautifully. Even Sakura couldn't help but think she looked good.

Fashioned in the style of a Grecian dress, it was romantic in every way possible. Her long hair only accentuated her astounding beauty.

Although she would never agree, Sakura looked to die for.

She giggled. She felt so done up!

She paused.

_Wait a minute. Where in the world would I where this?_

Picking apples in a formal dress didn't sound right. Sakura retreated to her small closet to change. She sighed.

Hanging it on a hanger was almost painful.

She sighed again and gave a groan.

Why couldn't she trade places with Ino? Sakura could where that sort of dress everyday then.

Life is so unfair. Damn.

Sakura pushed the new attire to the back of her mind. Obediently, she left to the work master list in the foyer.

Her eyes combed through the patterns of marble tile as she dragged a hand across Corinthian columns.

She really wished she were someone else.

Maybe then life would be a bit easier. Care free. Worry free. Wouldn't that be great?

She didn't really have a source of happiness aside from her surrogate mother…

What the hell was she being so gloomy about!?

Her mind thought about her excursion a few days ago. Sasori, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba. Her new friends!

Personally, Sakura was excited to meet the rest of their comrades. A grin of unadulterated happiness shone through.

Oh…! She should probably keep her joy repressed. If Ino caught her smiling-!

Wow, bad idea.

Sakura looked up her duties for the day, her slim finger landing on her name….

"…"

_Oh, shit-_

Her mouth turned oddly dry as she stood there.

**Not available; please see Miss Ino Yamanaka for further instructions**

Many things went through Sakura's mind. The most prevelant – _Did she catch me?_

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

They all walked out of the meeting hall, grateful to be out of there.

How can one room be so stuffy?

Itachi wasn't one to complain though. In fact he hardly ever said a word the entire meeting.

Besides his comrades, no one really talked to him anyhow.

Well, there was his brother. His brother pissed him off sometimes though.

He tuned out the conversation circulating around him.

_When will they shut up?_

Once again, Sakura Haruno was brought up again. How many times was that today? 11? And it wasn't even 9:00 am yet.

If he heard one more thing about her again, he would surely put an end to….

"Oi, aniki," Sasuke interrupted. "Watch out, Karin is coming." He smirked.

_God, would his troubles never cease!?_

Karin had to be the most annoying person he has ever met. He'd rather spend a day with this infamous Sakura then a minute alone with Karin, or her friend.

The aforementioned girl who personified the word, _annoyance_, waltzed forward.

"Hello, Itachi." She said in a not so subtle manner. Did her voice just sound husky?

"Good day," Curse his gentleman ways.

"So, I was wondering if, maybe, you and I could…." _How shameless_. Itachi had never felt more ecstatic when Kakashi interrupted.

"Excuse me Karin, you don't mind if we borrow Itachi from you right? We were all hoping to meet a dear friend of ours."

"O – oh." Karin blushed as Kakashi spoke to her.

Itachi internally sighed. He'd have to thank Kakashi later.

"Good bye, Miss Karin." Itachi said in an aloof manner.

How exasperating. Didn't this woman realize he was just too good for her?

Itachi Uchiha didn't court just any woman. She had to be very special and intriguing in his eyes.

All of which, Karin was not.

And, on top of all that. He did not like desperate women.

Which from what he observed, Ino and she were both.

"U-um, wait just a second."

They both turned around.

Karin paused for a moment, taking in their dominating auras. "U-um, who might be this person you are about to see?"

Itachi glanced at Kakashi next to him.

Kakashi's one, unmasked eye crinkled. "Haruno Sakura."

There was a look of volatile discord on her face he had never seen before.

"Excuse us Miss Karin."

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

Sakura held her bleeding face in her hands.

Blood and tears dripped between her fingers.

A choked sob escaped her.

_How can someone be so cruel?_

Hovering above her, Ino stood with a bat in hand.

"Surprise Sakura!" She said with a twisted happiness.

Sakura had just walked into Ino's quarters, unaware of the blonde that snuck up behind her…

…and the effect was this head wound.

"Oh Sakura." Ino said with fake concern.

She knelt down to eye level with the pinkette.

"What did I say earlier? Hmm, how many times do I have to warn till it sinks through that thick skull of yours."

Sakura sobbed again. The pain was terrible.

The blonde looked at her sobbing form. She was still beautiful while beaten and broken.

Someone needed to fix that.

Another blinding blow to her stomach left the petite girl crumpled on the floor.

"Why…?" She croaked out.

Angst covered her face. "Why are you so evil to me?"

"Because you didn't listen to me." Ino whispered, kneeling down again, careful not to get her dress bloody.

There was some silence for a moment, only to be broken by a gag from Sakura.

A flash of fury came over her. Like a title wave it pressed on her heart.

"What right do you have, to tell me," She stood up very carefully. Sakura held on to her bruised stomach. "That I can't be happy!"

Ino had never seen Sakura stand up to her before. In all the years she had known her, not once had she complained about Ino's threats and whippings. Not once.

How did she change?

"For once, I found something that makes me happy. Friends! I –," Sakura inhaled harshly; yelling was painful. "am _not_ about to let _you_, of all people, get your sick satisfaction of taking that away from me!"

Sakura was panting heavily. Standing up had wiped her out, surprisingly. Maybe she was more injured than she thought?

"Get a life so you can stay out of mine." Sakura had never been this defensive before. She couldn't remember being this brave.

It felt – _good_.

Like poison, an expression of raw anger took hold of Ino's face.

"You-," She started dangerously. "Good for nothing, shitty, ingrate. Your _friends_! You will be nothing more to them then their bitch!"

"How dare you consider yourself so high to tell me what I cannot and can do!?" Ino continued, "Bitch, know your place."

Without warning, she pulled Sakura's hair and threw her against a wall.

Ino yelled, "This will be you place!" Ino slammed the bat against her side. "Remember that, you whore!"

Sakura stumbled to get up. Her limbs were shaking in pain, sorrow, and fury.

Ino tossed the bat aside, grabbing Sakura's face fiercely. "If you died, no one would care. No one would even bat an eye."

" You. Are. _**Worthless**_."

And then there was darkness.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

Sakura awoke with no pain.

_How does that work?_ She wondered bewildered.

The shit was just beaten out of her, and she was fine.

Sakura's hand flew to her face.

_Tsunade!_

To say that her reunion with her adoptive mother had been joyful was an understatement. As soon as Tsunade walked in again to check up on her, Sakura had received somewhat of a bone crushing hug.

It was mutual though.

"So that bitch did it again?" Tsunade said. Sakura hadn't even mentioned Ino's name yet, and Tsunade already knew.

Tsunade combed through Sakura's pink tresses. Sakura relaxed at her mother's touch.

Sakura wanted to just ignore anything relating to Ino completely. She was happy and content with her mother here.

So…it was a perfect time to change the subject. "When did you arrive?"

"Just an hour ago. Imagine my surprise when I see you in Itachi Uchiha's arms, bleeding profusely."

Tsunade rubbed her temple and closed her eyes, her blonde hair swaying with the movement.

Tsunade was a gorgeous woman, and busty as can be on top of that.

She opened her eyes again and gave a small grin, "I think he was trying to escape from his comrades when he found you." She gave a laugh. "How ironic, since half of them were looking for you."

"Huh? How'd you know that?"

"Well they are outside the infirmary as we speak. Why else would I have left you earlier?"

"Oh!"

Tsunade paused, "Sakura, _what_ in the _world_ did you do to them?"

"W-what?" Sakura was confused. What was she talking about?

"Well, nevermind." Tsunade opted for Sakura to find out on her own, if she hadn't realized it yet.

Tsunade smiled lovingly at Sakura and kissed her on the forehead.

In good time.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

What was he supposed to have done?

Just leave her there? And let her die?

No, he'd never hear the end of it if he let her bleed to death. Itachi sauntered back to his quarters while everyone else had gone to see Sakura in the infirmary.

Deep within him, there was – something. He couldn't pin point it.

He hated not knowing what he was feeling. It made him feel out of control.

It had been there ever since he had picked Sakura up from the back of the mansion. Someone obviously wanted her to die by leaving her there.

It had unsettled him.

Sakura may have been absorbing all his comrades' attentions, but she wasn't a bad person. He didn't think anyone deserved such a death unless they were an enemy soldier.

It was strange.

Sakura managed to rise emotions out of some of the more aloof soldiers of his team, and yet he never thought he would even raise an eyebrow around her.

Yet…she hadn't even spoke to him, and he was debating turning around just to see if she had woken up yet!

What the hell was wrong with him? These urges were unsettling and _unorthodox_ for someone of his ranking.

He remembered her battered bloody face.

Yes, it was her face that did it.

Her face was, undeniably prett –ehem.

No, the word "pretty" had not been uttered. Itachi Uchiha did not use the word "pretty".

Yet, her face, seeing it so upclose, had cursed him somehow.

…

Was he considered like his teammates now?

No, hardly.

He was not obsessed with Haruno like they were. Of course not.

Not Itachi.

He was no love sick fool.

Yet, when Itachi closed his eyes, the face of only an angel was carved in the darkness.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

A/N: hows that? Good? I thought it wasn't too bad. Anyway **REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS ALWAYS MOTIVATE ME!** oh and the dress is for next chapter...in case you wondered why it was in here at all.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So, I'm glad to hear of everyone's hate for Ino. It means I've succeeded as a wannabe author to raise feelings out of my lovely audience. That certainly makes me happy….yay!

Chapter 8

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

"Alright, you all can come in." Tsunade said nonchalantly while examining her medical charts.

Outside Sakura's room, there was something of an explosion of noises and yells and…was that a punch?

Tsunade opened the door. "Wait." A glare of light passed over Tsunade's glasses, "If you hurt her, I will end you. I don't care who it is." Threatening, low and ferocious, Tsunade made her point clear.

"Ahem, now with that said," She trailed off. With a puff, the elite medic disappeared.

'Whoa. That was actually frightening,' was the unanimous feelings amongst the men.

They trailed in a lot more delicately this time, Sakura taking note whom was there. Kiba and Sasuke, followed by a distraught looking Naruto, a calm appearing Sasori and Gaara, and the other Shinobi she wasn't extremely acquainted with. Where was Itachi? Sakura felt disappointed, she would like to have thanked him for saving her life.

Sakura sat upright and opened her mouth to speak. Well, at least she tried to get her 2 cents in.

Suddenly she was bombarded. Naruto and Kiba were sitting on her bed, Sasuke uncomfortably close to her face again, Gaara stood at the foot of her bed, and Sasori's expression was rather stern yet the worried look in his eye didn't go unnoticed by his comrades; their daze of questions were merciless.

"Wait, wait, one at a time." She had to interrupt them all.

"Sakura chan, who did this to you?" Naruto all but growled. Did his eyes look red?

The five of them look expectantly. "Well," She began, "It's…"

Suddenly, telling them didn't seem like a good idea. If she ratted out Ino to them, sure, they'd probably do something to her Sakura would've normally paid money to see, but the repercussions were too great.

Ino would find a way to hurt her again. Talking to them was dangerous enough, look at what had happened. So snitching was not an option.

"It was just an accident."

A skeptical silence filled the air. "I fell,"

Kakashi took in this girl for the first time, _and actually_ took her in. The first thing he noticed was that she was pretty. Too pretty even.

He scrutinized her further. Well, one thing was certain, what happened to her was no accident. Someone had tried to kill her.

The 5 Shinobi by her bed knew that too, and it looked like she wasn't giving any names.

To Kakashi it was obvious, she may have been a pretty face, but there was something she was hiding. Something sad and slightly dark.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

"What is it?" Kakashi answered the phone in their room.

"…Really?" he continued. A minute later he hung up.

Kakashi sat on the sofa with a weary expression. He was getting to old for this. He was the senior member of the group and one of their best assets as a team. But honestly, he was tired of death. All his life, he was surrounded by it. Raised by it, and nursed off it. Death was constant and tangible.

It allowed him to be a seasoned soldier though. He was one of the toughest, losing his eye and getting optical surgery to have his dead comrade's eye in place.

But this life was weary. _He_ was growing wearier by the day. It'd be nice to live the rest of his life in peace, but with the civil war, he had no choice but to stay on the Shinobi. And then Iruka died. That was tough. Iruka was his good friend after Obito died. A kunai to the back of his neck promised an end to that friendship.

Not in spirit of course. Oh, no. Of course not. Iruka, Obito, Rin, and everyone else he lost. He'd always remember them.

Neji walked into the living room, "What are the orders?"

"Code Blue Hawk eight."

"Understood."

"I'll be the ninth. Good luck." Neji nodded his head and left to get the others.

Blue Hawk eight: defensive strategy. The enemy will invade the headquarters while Shinobi will fight defensively, then ambush and detain them, finally interrogate them for information. If their side was attacked first, their side of the country's unity for war will only solidify. It was more of a political strategy than tactical. Only eight Shinobi are required for this specific scenario in terms of manpower.

And since two already have the Sharingan mastered, Kakashi wouldn't be needed. Not that he minded. He was thankful to be the ninth.

Gaara hurried into the room while strapping on his gear, "Kakashi, get Sakura out of here."

"She'll be safe in the basement won't she? With all the other servants."

"She's obviously not safe amongst them either." He was referring to the time she had been in an "accident". They all _still_ didn't have a clue who the attacker was, and Sakura _still_ wasn't spilling.

Kakashi sighed. He couldn't understand why they were so protective of Sakura? Obviously she was some sort of witch because she had 6 (oh yes, Itachi was beginning to be very obvious by now) of the most elite soldiers in the world wrapped around her finger unknowingly. This was something out of Icha Icha, only without the smut.

"Alright, I'll take her to the town up north from here. There aren't any reports from that area."

Gaara said nothing, but nodded and walked away. His now relaxed shoulders spoke more than his verbal response.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

Sakura almost died. Right there and then.

Actually, a part of her did.

Her dress lay on the floor in tatters. The new one Tsunade had got for her. Someone – someone tore it up.

Ripped it – smeared it with dirt – stained it…

She could feel the tears start to well up. It was so pretty, and it was a gift. Who could've done this?

Suddenly she was crying out of anger.

_Who could've done this?_

"Why are you crying?"

She jumped in surprise. Sakura looked towards her window – there sat Kakashi. One leg bent to his chest, the other dangling in her room. He sat rather relaxed.

"h-huh?" She hiccupped. Quickly she wiped the tears away.

There was silence for a moment. He looked at the degraded cloth in her hands. "Was that yours?"

She hung her head pathetically. Suddenly she felt her cheeks growing warm. Why was she so embarrassed?

"Something special I presume, or else there wouldn't be any waterworks…" He trailed off.

Sakura looked back at him. "It was very special." She spoke so earnestly, choking a little with lagging tears and small hiccups, he had a hard time pulling his eyes away. She seemed so sincere…

It was…

He gave a small cough to break the tension, "I have an idea. What do you say if I take you out, huh? I could buy you a new one? Whatever that used to be."

Sakura was stunned. Was he asking her, Sakura, on a date? A date, as in what couples do?

"U-uh-um," Words could not form in her mouth.

He laughed a bit, "Not like a date, no. I'm only asking as…a friend," Her face must have been very easy to read, yet he eased a familiar fear backwards.

She could breathe, it was only as friends. Phew, no big deal. Not a problem, besides, he was friends with her friends wasn't he? Kakashi was probably a nice guy then. She trusted her instincts.

As she walked toward him, realization hit her.

She was becoming more comfortable around _them_ – slowly but surely. _Them_ as in men of course.

She was more trusting now…

She almost broke out into a grin. It was nice.

"I think I know of a place we could go," said Kakashi thoughtfully, "A little town up north, not far from here…"

The rags that still lay on the floor lay forgotten as the two headed off to their destination.

After all, why look at the past when there is so much to look forward to in the future.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

"Has he got her?" Sasuke asked.

"Affirmative," replied Gaara. "When Kakashi promises something, he pulls through,"

Itachi was relieved. Dear God, had that girl haunted him. If the first night was bad, the 2nd was worse, and so on and so forth.

And now he was actually worried for her concern. He couldn't help but try to squelch the feeling of jealousy in his stomach.

Kakashi was with Sakura.

He made an effort not to finish his thought.

And besides, its not like he'd try anything on her. At least he prayed not.

"She's safe with him." Sasori said to no one in particular.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Who cares, honestly?"

Naruto made an effort not to punch Shikamaru. He didn't know squat about Sakura. How could he say that?

If only Shikamaru knew Sakura as well as the rest of them did.

_Then_ he probably wouldn't say that kind of stuff again!

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS, I SAVED THIS FOR YOU ALL ON A VERY SPECIAL DAY! Oh, btw if you haven't looked at my profile, I broke my hand, so typing is actually kind of painful and SLOW! So bear with me till January 14th when I get this lame cast off my hand.

And lastly, hoped you all like your Christmas gift. And now….! Time for nodirection's favorite time! _**REVIEW TIME**_!!! Please?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Hope everyone is having a fantastic new year. I am myself am trying to enjoy what little life I have by resorting to fanfiction, manga, and anime. School sucks away everything else, as you all might know. Anyway I apologize in advance, its short, but I didn't have that much time to write it. (Sincerely, I didn't) I could list out all the reasons why I couldn't but you would get very bored very fast. So, please enjoy what is written here, and I can promise you this, (if anyone even reads these notes) that **I will update with another chapter next weekend as an apology for it. BUT, you must review!!!!!** yes, thats is blackmail, and yes I am evil.

Now enjoy!

Chapter 9

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

Sakura's new dress was tucked away inside the shopping bag, safely guarded by Sakura herself. It sat by her side at the table the pair was sitting at.

In front of both was a warm cup of coffee, steaming happily.

Kakashi was never too much of a conversationalist, and by first glance at sakura, he would've guessed she'd been the same.

When she became visibly more comfortable around him, he found that assumption was not true.

She was quite the talker. And fortunately, not the annoying type like Naruto. And she was bright too.

It was suprising, honestly.

But welcome, non the less.

"So Tsunade is your mother?"

"Yes, my adoptive mother. My parents gave me away at a young age."

"Oh I see, that's unfortunate." Kakashi said. _Unfortunate_! Really …did he just say _unfortunate_. Couldn't he think of anything else a little more sympathetic?

He berated himself mentally.

Sakura looked down at her cup of coffee. Her reflection stared back at her. The person looking back had a saddened expression etched on their face. Her face.

Suddenly he bounced right up and said, "It's all history now though. Why dwell on something that was years ago, you know? I might as well just move on with my life, I suppose. Although I won't say I don't ever think about it."

"It's alright if you do Sakura chan. Even if you don't dwell on the past, it's still good to recognize that it's there, that it existed. In the end, recognizing it makes you stronger." Kakashi's eye crinkled into a smile. Sakura couldn't tell through the mask, but she could've sworn he was smiling.

She wished it was that simple too. Just saying it made perfect sense. But it might take a lot longer than how he put it to get over some things.

"And that takes time, I suppose."'

"Ho – how long?"

"It's different for everyone," Kakashi responded. "It took me a while to get over the deaths of my friends, my comrades. They were family."

Sakura looked back at him. Her face blanched slightly. She'd been so concerned over her own problems she didn't bother to wonder if Kakashi was hurting.

"What happened? If you don't mind that is."

He chuckled quietly, and then continued, "No I don't mind. I was young when my teammates died…"

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

Itachi washed the blood off his hands, and then proceeded to wipe gore off his body. He didn't want Sakura to come home to see him covered in blood.

He stilled his thoughts for a minute.

What would Sakura say? Would she fear him?

Would she turn away in horror?

Perhaps even not want to associate herself with any of them?

These questions haunted him.

He didn't want to think about any of the possibilities. A world without Sakura…would not be very interesting, would it?

Most certainly not.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

A sad silence followed the end of his story.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes Sakura chan?"

"…I'm sorry. And, you are one of the strongest people I know."

"Kakashi was, a bit shocked to say the least. He wasn't expected that from her. Actually he wasn't sure what he expected, but not a strange compliment that made him feel…refreshed.

Refreshed because she thought he was strong. He was brave. Maybe it was her woman's touch, but he really did like it.

"…Thank you."

Sakura felt bad now. Maybe she should tell him the whole truth? But her tongue stiffened up and jaw was shut tight when she tried to figure out how to tell him.

Maybe she shouldn't. He told her about Obito though? And Rin? And Iruka?

When could she admit the truth to all of them?

Someday…

"Well, it looks like it's time to head back. Let's head out shall we?" Kakashi held out a hand.

Sakura felt no hesitation in placing her hand in his.

However she did feel her cheeks heat up without her consent. Why was she so embarrassed?

Kakashi didn't seem to notice as he lifted her up on his back and dashed back at a speed inhuman.

But the soldier did notice the smell of sakura blossoms invading his thoughts and senses. And the way her limbs held on tightly to his body so as to not fall off.

Like he would ever let her fall. He'd rather take a kunai to the head then let her, optimism embodied, fall to her death.

She was to valuable and precious to hurt.

And he would make sure she was safe, especially when she was in his arms.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

A/N: Wow, this is incredibly short! I made a promise to myself Id update this weekend no matter how much I had done. And this is by far the shortest chapter ever….**IM SORRY**! *sigh* alas my excuse is I have 2 different soccer practices today and an essay to finish. So I tried my best. Honest I did. Buuuuuuttt it would still be nice if you **reviewed**……_PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE_? **READ THE TOP PART FOR A PRESENT FOR YOU ALL!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: yea! Mission accomplished! Now I can do my homework without guilt! Yay! Enjoy!

Chapter 10

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

"Perhaps you would like to change here? Sakura chan?" Asked Kakashi.

"Aa. Thank you Kakashi. And I know you told me not to thank you for this, but, thank you very much for the dress." She added the last part quickly and bowed.

"It's nothing Sakura chan. It was all my pleasure." Kakashi responded politely. "You really don't have to worry. It's a gift for you."

"…Thank you. Really and truly. Thank you." She looked at him, with those inhumanly green eyes hers. The ones that still had an innocence as she gratefully looked at Kakashi. The same ones, that made Kakashi's thoughts still.

"I'll be back in a second!"

She hurried inside the little roadside pit stop on the side of the road. A different road than they took getting to town. After all this was the long way back to the mansion. Kakashi wanted to spend a little more time with Sakura, if only a little.

"Kakashi! Oi! Old man!"

Kakashi groaned. Why did they come! He said he'd bring her back safely! What was their problem? Were they that eager to her? He felt several chakra signatures rush him.

There, landing at a foot of a tree 20 feet away from him, stood Naruto, Kiba, Sasori, Gaara, Itachi, and Sasuke.

What the fuck?

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

Sakura got dressed quickly, not wanting to keep Kakashi waiting.

The bathroom was separate from the building, about 100 feet from it. It was a bit isolated for her tastes.

Quickly she tied the ribbon in the back and whipped around to leave.

But the door knob started rattling.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. Who the heck…?

Oh! She must've been in there for too long for the likes of someone else. They must really have to use the bathroom bad! After all, this was the only bathroom for miles.

She opened the door quickly.

"Wahh….let me in pwease! I have to go potty!" A boy about 5 years old rushed past her.

Sakura giggled at the boys antics and walked away. She didn't get far till she heard, "Ah, sorry for my nephew's behavior. He can be quite rude sometimes. A man sat on a wooden bench in front of the bathroom.

"Ah, it's ok."

Sakura walked ahead and felt something crawling up her exposed back. The man was staring at her. She could feel it. She hurried faster, her heart thumping wildly…

Her curiosity got the better of her. She turned around. Was he still there?

The wooden bench was by itself. No man sat there.

She didn't have time to let this information register, before she turned around, only to be face to face with predatory eyes, and a demon smile.

The strange man stood there. His expression warped, and his crazed eyes not blinking.

He stared with seriousness. That same stare she knew as a child. She had grown up around those stares. She was given to men who paid good money, only to stare at her like that. Because she was a child.

He was that type of man. And she knew it the moment he grabbed her hair.

He was a sick fuck.

She struggled to scream for Kakashi as he covered her mouth. He angled his head to her neck.

He was the kind of trash she hated.

"You are very pretty, you know. I love girls like you. We'll get along very nicely. You and I."

He was the scum of the world's gutter. A low life, a degenerate.

The little boy witnessed this event as he stepped outside the bathroom. His eyes widened. Who was that man? What was he doing to the poor girl? She seemed so nice. He boy was very scared and wanted to run away. He would run to his mommy in the restaurant and tell her about the bad man.

But he was so scared. What should he do?

So he did the next best thing, "HELP!!! SOMEBODY!!!"

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

Sasori began to wonder what was taking Sakura so long.

Then, a boy started to scream.

All of the shonobi raced forward to the back of the restaurant, another woman joined in as well.

"Hiro!" She cried out. She ran toward her son, who would be safe in her arms. Away from the man holding Sakura. Away from the type of creep he was, shielded from that evil.

But the same couldn't be said for Sakura. One who was well used to his kind. One who was…too familiar with that breed.

Sakura saw her Shinobi rushing forwards. She felt an explosion of energy come from them. Chakra, she knew that was what it was called.

In less than a second, Itachi grabbed her, his mangekyo activated with fury. Gaara surrounded the man with sand. Naruto howled out in anger. Red chakra swirled about. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated. Sasori felt an anger inhuman rip from his chest. His poisons ready to be used. Kiba's fangs were barred, and ready to use any sort of taijustsu possible. Kakashi had electricity dancing at his finger tips.

Sakura closed her eyes. She didn't want to remember any of this. This man was about to have a fate worse than death. She didn't want to remember his kind. Her thoughts stopped short when she passed out, pale as a ghost.

The woman who shielded her son, looked at the men. Even though that creep was about to get what he deserved, she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. Those men separate looked dangerous, but all together?

Phew.

Like that creep would live through this one. Definitely time to get out of here.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

Naruto punched a tree straight through, with no chakra at all. He was seeing red.

No one would be seeing that guy ever again. Ever. Although the Shinobi made it a point not to kill unnecessarily…

Naruto felt no remorse. Neither did the others, he was sure of it.

How right he was. Sasuke's brows were furrowed uncharacteristically. His eyes stayed on the pale looking Sakura. If only he'd been there sooner. He knew of her circumstances, he wondered what she would be like when she woke up. What would happen?

He supposed it wasn't relevant at this point in time. She was safe, in his arms.

Yes, his arms. There was almost another brawl on who would hold her. Sasuke just happened to be in the right place at the right time to snatch her away from the possessive arms of his brother.

And his brother's face? Priceless.

Why was Itachi so worked up over her? Over Sakura that is? A few days ago, he nearly hated her. It was like she had bewitched them all.

Even so, he didn't care. She was here, he was here, and forget the others around him.

What would it be like….just them two? Just…him and Sakura?

Together. A warm feeling spread in his chest.

That would be…

"Let me hold her!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Back off mutt!"

Kakashi was surprised she didn't wake up through all of that. He still didn't know of her past, but he had a feeling, he was going to find out soon enough.

But for now, he just held on to the hope that she'd be ok. That's all he wanted.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

A/N: Ok, I worked hard to get this done. So please, **review for me? (it was 6 pages)**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow, I've written more than 75 pages for this story so far. Amazing. That alone deserves reviews.

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

Chapter 11

She tensed up. This was the last moment they'd be together. There was one thing left to do.

An equally tense Sasori stood in front of her. His fists were clenched, nearly drawing blood, his perfect face, paler than usual.

He was uncharacteristically emotional. It was as if, he was revealing his self to her, his true self. And only to Sakura.

"Sasori," she started softly, there was a quiet desperation in her voice, and then leaned forward. Her lips met his.

In that moment, there was no one else. Just them two, giving their hearts to each other.

She pulled away, not being able to look him in the eyes.

"Hopefully – we'll meet again." She pulled away from their close proximity, turning to leave.

"Wait," he said almost urgently. He wasn't about to let her leave yet, "Wait a moment,"

He wrapped his toned arms around from behind. "I love you. Stay here, with me."

"…You know I can't,"

He spun her around and kissed her passionately.

It was then…

…when Sakura woke up.

_Was I dreaming about…Sasori?_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

More than two weeks had passed since the attack.

And actually, she wasn't shaken up much.

That was surprising in itself. But she didn't wonder why, Sakura just accepted it for what it was. And for some reason, none of the guys left her alone. She always had company, secretly though, of course. She didn't mind it was a secret though. As long as she had her friends by her side, she was happy.

The day was not as bright as it had been for a while, rain clouds passed by overhead.

Sakura squint her eyes at the clouds and pouted, she wasn't incredibly fond of rain. Sure it was pretty but she hated getting her clothes wet.

Might as well do the outdoor chores now before the weather turned on her.

She walked out to the apple orchard again.

It was disappointing the weather was like this, Ino was gone on a shopping excursion with Karin for 2 days. It should be sunny and bright!

Sakura picked the good apples from the bad ones not really taking in her surroundings.

Wait…what was that sound?

Was that a…snore?

She swore that was snoring she was hearing! But who could be sleeping at this time of day?

Sakura turned around, leaving the basket unattended.

The bushes were only 10 feet away from the tree she was picking from, and it sounded like….someone was…behind them. She was curious now. Who could it be?

Sakura parted the bushes…

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

"Ne, where's Sakura chan?" Kiba whined.

"I don't know." Said Sasori.

Kiba whined in response. "Whatever Sasori, if you did know, you probably woudn't tell me anyway."

Sasori said nothing, only because it was true. Sakura really didn't _need_ to be hanging out with Kiba. Although there was a voice in the back of his head that spoke the true reason of why he didn't like the idea of him hanging out with her. That was a voice that only spoke in his mind. Definitely not one of the things he would ever admit to Sakura.

Sasori put down the book he was reading. "Tch," was the only reply Kiba got.

Suddenly the door burst open into their living room. "Oi! Neji, you bastard! I want a rematch, right now!" Naruto said loudly.

Naruto had a frown on his face that was quickly turning into a scowl.

"Hn. No."

"You bastard!"

"Why must you insist on fighting me when you are bound to lose, Naruto."

"…I'm gonna _kill you_ …!" Naruto snarled out. Kakashi, who wasn't too far from Sasori just sat in his sofa chair and smiled, highly entertained at the stupidity of it all.

Sasuke and Gaara appeared through the front door, soaked completely.

Naruto, suddenly very distracted from Neji's bastardness, asked, "Is it raining teme?"

Sasuke gave him an exasperated look and said, "Hn, dobe. If you can't gather that it's raining, then you are far stupider than I thought."

"Wow Sasuke, you said more than four words." Kiba added in sarcastically.

Gaara ignored the following exchange between friends. Fighting was so common to them, it was like breathing. He sat down gratefully on the couch, waiting for dinner. Itachi should be here soon.

Speak of the devil.

Itachi walked in the back door carrying dinner from the kitchen inside the mansion. He was silent, as usual, putting the pot of various foods on the table.

"Does anyone know where Shikamaru went?" Sasori mumbled.

A series of virile grunts said no.

Kiba sighed. There were too many men in this house.

They always fought for the last piece of chicken, not because they were particularly hungry, but because like most males, they liked the competition and fight. Or maybe they always fought just because they could.

They left their house always in disarray. Something was always either on fire, or in danger of being on fire. Well - actually, that was only when he and Naruto were around, but that's not the point. The point is, is that there was too much testosterone in this house.

He wouldn't mind some female company. Just to mix things up. Don't get Kiba wrong. Sakura was their beloved friend and to many, a bit more than that (including himself) . But he wished that Sakura could just stay with them for longer periods of time. Maybe like, live with them, perhaps? She was always doing chores, and their time together was limited because of _stupid Ino_ and _Karin_.

If they caught on that Sakura was keeping in contact with all the boys, including himself, Sakura would surely be harmed.

Not that they would let either even touch Sakura. No, no one would even touch her if she was in danger.

Maybe if they safe guard her every day and night she could live with them. What could Karin or Ino do if they found out? Really. They'd stomp and throw a fit and try to find some way to hurt Sakura.

But then – Kiba was in full daydream mode now – he would stand in front of Sakura with his shirt half way unbuttoned and his hair blowing in the wind. And all he'd have to do was flex his biceps and send whoever they sent to do their dirty work running for the hills. Heh, he'd like to see them try anything funny.

Whabam! Then he'd punch whoever had the guts to fight him, and knock them flat on their faces.

Kiba was definitely on a roll.

"Kiba kun!" he could picture Sakura saying. "Yes, love." Kiba's daydream self turned towards her in a suave manner.

"I love you so much Kiba!" Sakura would then say in a slightly husky voice and kiss him with ardor. And of course, they would live happily ever –

"Oi! Dog breath! We're having an arm wrestling contest!" Naruto blurted out.

Damn that stupid idiot! Kiba sighed and stood up. Back to what he'd originally been thinking. Yes, some female company in general, would be nice. Nicer than having dobe yell in his ear like he was 50 feet away or something.

Akamaru bounded around the table, then froze at the sound of footstep coming closer outside.

Itachi sat down and held out his arm while Naruto held out the other. Sasuke rested his hand on their hands to keep them even with a chicken leg in his mouth.

"Ready to go down, brother of teme!" Naruto all but screamed. Sasuke gave a grunt of annoyance behind his chicken.

Itachi said nothing. As per usual.

Gaara took in the sight before him. All his comrades sat or stood at the table eating or watching the Naruto and Itachi duke it out.

Gaara felt comfortable here with his friends. He knew they would die to protect his back, and he would theirs. They were friends.

Gaara would never show or say that he was grateful though. Randomly, a flash of pink entered his mind.

Sakura.

Why did he randomly start thinking about her? He didn't entirely understand all these emotions building up inside him towards her. Some were good, some were…well…hard to really articulate.

He was sure he wasn't the only one that felt that way. He looked at Itachi in a sideways glance. Itachi Uchiha who hadn't started to even break a sweat at Naruto's attempts to beat him.

He and the Uchiha had much in common on a certain level. Itachi and him were both incapable of expressing emotion. Somehow, Sakura was changing those grounds. She, with just a smile and soft touch had eradicated some level of familiar grounds and morphed it into something unfamiliar. Unfamiliar, but warm. Warm, and filled with emotions he had only heard of.

Itachi and him, indeed, had a lot in common.

He knew that whatever he was feeling, Itachi felt it just as strongly.

And personally, he wasn't sure he liked that. He remembers stealing glances at her. Soft pink hair that tumbled around her face. Kind green eye that glittered when she smiled. Her figure – perfect in his opinion, not that she's had a lot of competition.

Did Itachi look at her like he had? He stole another glance at Itachi. Did he?

Gaara was hoping that this uncomfortable, emotional bubble in his chest was not permanent.

Akamaru then barked with much gusto at the back door.

The boys turned towards the door, their game and dinner interrupted. "This way!" said a familiar voice.

"Shikama-?" Kakashi said to no one in particular.

The door slammed open, bouncing off the wall. Shikamaru ran in sopping wet from the weather outside.

In he dragged an equally wet pink haired girl.

"Shh Akamaru!" Sakura whispered.

Shikamaru closed the door behind them with a lot of force.

"You need to hide." Shikamaru said with force.

Force? Shikamaru? …Force?

Neji put down his fork. What's wrong with Shikamaru?

Shikamaru wordlessly led her down the hallway to the bathroom. Sakura hid behind the shower curtain.

He knelt down to cabinet below the sink to pull something out. He couldn't believe what had just happened. How could he be so stupid? Why did he say that? Was he an idiot?

He looked back at Sakura and felt a blush rising. Yes. Yes, he was.

His comrades appeared at the doorway. "What happened?" A few chorused worriedly.

Neji was not one of them. He was a Hyuuga. Hyuugas do not worry.

"…I just pissed some people off, that's all."

Normally that response would have been fine. Sasuke pissed people off all the time.

They just continued on their normal business when that happened. But this was different. They way Shikamaru moved, spoke, even his normal lazy composure was frazzled.

What had happened?

Sakura moved her hand out to rest on Shikamarus arm. "It's alright, Shikamaru. I'll be ok."

That response by itself caused mayhem.

"NARA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA CHAN?"

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

A/N: i decided to try my hand at cliffies. So if it worked, don't hate me. Anyway, Neji is next and last on my list and then the bigger part of the plot can be incorporated. Who should sakura end with? Because Im going to have to be deciding soon. Oh, and by the way, how many of you loved that sasosaku scene? Because I did! tata for now!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: hehehe…im so devious. Poor Shikamaru.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

Sakura gently cleaned the small cut above Shikamaru's eyebrow. Her touch was careful as she bandaged it.

Shikamaru gazed at her through chocolate brown eyes. He noted her dress was clinging to her still wet skin as she knelt by his side. The genius surprised himself by suppressing the sudden urge to wrap an arm around her petit frame.

What was this? Morbid curiosity?

Somehow he had a feeling his comrades wouldn't be happy if he acted upon these foreign impulses. He already had a black eye to prove it.

Which he gladly let Sakura take care of for him, much to everyone else's chagrin.

Shikamaru vaguely thought about what had happened since he dragged Sakura through their door.

"Shikamaru, what did you do?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. Everyone had a frightening aura then was threatening to tear their living quarters down if he didn't speak soon.

He was about to explain, but it seemed the blush that heated his cheeks had just broke the camel's back. Someone, he's not sure who but he could've sworn it was Itachi, had grabbed him by the shirt and into the crowd of bloodthirsty males.

Oh the troublesome woes of Shikamaru Nara. And his face.

"Does it hurt a lot Shikamaru?" Sakura asked kindly.

"I'll be fine Sakura chan." He responded quietly.

"They seem mad."

"They are, believe me they are." But nowhere near as mad as what they will be when he tells them what happened.

"Is your knee ok?" Shikamaru asked her gently. He motioned to a scrape on her knee where she fell.

"Oh..I'll be fine, really." Sakura said. She was quiet for a moment and then asked hesitantly, "Shikamaru, why did you tell that guard…what you said." Blush coursed through her cheeks like fire. She knew the profit from what he said, but she also knew the grave consequences as well.

Shikamaru's cheeks burned equally as bad. "Erm…I knew it would've gotten you out of trouble; this whole mess is so troublesome. But I think it's bound to worsen." He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair; his hair band had come off on the desperate run over here.

The two headed back to the living room, where the others waited. Sakura suddenly felt a tension that needed to be soothed. "Umm, I'll make some tea." Sakura left in a rush, while Shkamaru sat down.

He ignored the glares Kiba, Naruto, Sasori, eh…why list it out, everyone was staring him down.

"Troublesome –," He muttered.

"Explain," Kakashi said authoritatively.

So Shikamaru began.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

Sakura parted the bushes, only to find a sleeping Nara Shikamaru under a tree. Why was he sleeping out here though? Sakura found herself wondering.

She knelt down to examine him. Jeez, he really was dead asleep, weren't soldiers supposed to be vigilant. What if she was an enemy soldier?

She looked at his face. His eyes were closed, and his long eyelashes brushed his cheeks. He had high cheekbones that made his jaw line look masculine. His complexion was smooth for someone who fought all the time. And Sakura marveled at his brown hair up in a ponytail. It was a darker, chocolate brown color that looked thick.

A dot a red passed her line of vision.

Sakura watched as a lady bug landed on his hair.

Couldn't he feel that? Sakura debated whether to try and get the nomad insect away off of him. She hoped he wouldn't flip out.

Like that one time she woke up Neji.

Sakura could still remember the scowl on his handsome face when she nudged his shoulder to tell him the others wanted him. It promised pain. Sakura wasn't fond of pain. And boy could those eyes turn scary.

"Oi, Sakura chan!" She heard Naruto yell from a distance away. Well, if she was against waking him up in the process of getting a bug off him, Naruto would surely wake him up with his loud voice.

"Naruto!" She said happily and stood up to greet her friend. She heard Shikamaru stir behind her as she ran towards his booming voice, the wet grass was soaking her flimsy shoes through.

She picked up her worn dress to meet the blonde, blue eyed soldier.

"Sakura chan, hows it going?"

"Good, Naruto!" she replied good-naturedly. Her smile was genuine as she questioned innocently. "Didn't you say you were going to train today?"

"Yea but, I wanted to see you instead, Sakura chan."

Sakura blushed "You're too good of friend Naruto."

Suddenly, Sakura felt someone from behind grab her shoulder and pull her behind them, all in the blink of an eye.

Naruto's smile slipped away into a smirk, then melted his expression into something more devious.

Shikamaru's baritone voice was all she heard, "That's not Naruto–,"

Shikamaru? She didn't even hear him get up! How did he – and what did he mean?

"Shikamaru, that _is_ Naru –,"

"No its not. The real one is sparring right now with Sasuke."

Sakura gasped. Then who was - ?

"Congratulations. You've figured it out. As for whom do I work for - ? Well, for the Yamanaka household of course, just like you Miss Sakura."

There was a sudden cloud of smoke, and in it revealed a man she hadn't seen before. "And it turns out, Miss Yamanaka's petty fears were right, you have been involving yourself yet again with these young soldiers, isn't that right Miss Haruno?" Sakura felt stupid now. How could she have fallen in to his trap so easily? She scolded herself.

"…You're going to report this to her, aren't you?" Sakura jumped to a conclusion "Please don't sir, if you have any shred of heart in you, please don't. You know as well as I do, she's heartless and will do anything to get her way. She'll do bad things to me if she finds out about my friends," Sakura stood firmly and spoke with ardor. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes steely with resolve.

Honestly, Shikamaru didn't expect to see her stand there so strongly. Shikamaru never actually talked to the girl before this. But he always guessed she had a meek personality. She was quiet and shy, and always polite. He didn't know she had a passionate side like this. For some reason, he slightly admired this girl. Her attitude and passion was something he wanted to defend, she didn't deserve punishment for having friends, for God's sake.

His eye brows were slightly furrowed as he thought of a plan out of this situation.

The figurative light bulb flashed brightly over his head. He had a plan.

"Sakura chan," he said lazily and threw an arm over Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura sent him a questioning look, the spy too looked quizzical.

"You haven't told him yet," Before Sakura could ask what, he hurried and continued. "Servant of the malicious Miss Yamanaka, you or any of the nobles here won't lay a finger on her, after all Sakura is _special_ to me. I won't let anyone I love get hurt because of someone's selfishness." He drawled lazily.

The spy's eyes widened and he looked back and forth between Sakura and Shikamaru. "You mean -,"

"Sakura chan is mine. You can tell that to the she witch."

Silence. Shocked silence.

"A – ah. Ok, then." The spy looked like he as searching for words, "I personally don't care about your love life, but Miss Yamanaka will. I have to warn you, she won't be safe at the mansion once the ladies of the house find out."

Shikamaru, who would've ordinarily thought this troublesome, already had seen this coming. His strategies were flawless. "She's living with me -" He held her tighter.

"- And Yamanaka can't do anything about it."

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

There was a title wave of conflicting emotions. One was happiness. After all, Sakura was now living with them.

But the second was a lot more, how should it be put, hostile. "You told him _what _–," A furious Naruto said.

Sasuke sat beside Naruto, the same expression on his face. It was unusual because Sasuke wasn't that expressive with his emotions. All of the sudden, his emotions were as free flowing as Naruto's now.

And his brother, who was standing behind the crowd, looked for the most part rather impartial. However, Itachi's eyes were blood red with Sharingan, and the way his jaw popped probably wasn't that healthy.

Was that sand creeping towards Shikamaru?

"So you told him you were _involved_ with _Sakura_?" Somehow Sasori managed to keep his eye from twitching.

Gaara, emtotinally constipated Gaara, found a whole new threshold of emotions at what Shikamaru had told them. He was happy Sakura chan was safe, but _Shikamaru_ as Sakura's _lover_?

Something dull struck his heart, and something twisting and writhing like snakes formed in his stomach. Jealousy and hurt. All because Shikamaru had proclaimed he was Sakura's love interest.

No. No way. He refused to believe this was actually happening. His sand crept closer to Shikamaru, but halted when Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, much like an older brother would.

The warning glance he received looked almost meager in contrast to the steely look in Kakashi's eye.

Right, he had to calm himself.

Sakura walked in with a pot of tea and cups.

"Ano…" Sakura bowed her head a little. "I'll do whatever it is you all want me to do. I'll earn my keep. I sware I -," but was cut off.

"It's alright Sakura chan." Said Kakashi. "Why don't you stay in Neji's room tonight; he has a spare cot in his room."

All eyes turned to Neji. Neji glared, "No she wo -," And was cut off from the look and fangs Kiba was giving him.

"Don't worry Sakura chan, Neji's gay. He doesn't even like girls." Kiba jested. Sakura missed the sharpness of the barb he sent flying.

"I'm not ga –"

Naruto started to laugh. "Yea, and anyway, you can hang out with me tomorrow! Neji is boring anyway."

The tension was lifted somewhat, but still lurked like an oncoming storm. "Oh, ok."

"Shut up, idiot." Neji said, and grabbed Sakura by the arm and lead her down the hallway.

Tense silence reigned.

"If he does anything to her, I'll kill him." It was to everyone's surprise that it was Itachi who said that.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

A/N:Neji is the last to get through, and then **WAR**! Woooot! Jk, war is not cool. Especially in this one it won't be. After the romantic humor, comes a little more serious drama, and perhaps an end to Ino and Karin because I hate them. **Please review!** And btw, **there is a poll on my profile for the final vote for the end pairing!** Please partake!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: 10 pages. You read right. 10 pages. That's the longest I've written. Hopefully this makes up for the long wait! On the brighter side, I'm almost done applying to colleges! WWOOOOOOOOT! Hopefully that ends soon.

Hope everyone has an awesome Thanksgiving! (If you're American that is, and I guess if you're not too) 3.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

Chapter 13

The sun was just beginning to rise, its rays melted the night into a calming blue that was dawn. The birds had already woken up. They chirped just outside the courtyard yards away. Sakura vaguely looked out her window as she finished the last of the dishes.

It turned out that although the Shinobi were top of the soldiers around, they certainly weren't the cleanest. It took her an hour and a half alone the clean the kitchen. But it was done. She considered it her rent, in a way. She had no idea how long she'd be staying with them, but until she was safe enough to walk outside without being bludgeoned by a vapid Ino, she would remain here.

Safe. The word sent a chill of bitterness through her body. It waved and crashed into her stomach like a wave does to a cliff side.

Sakura's eyes were downcast momentarily.

She felt angry. Why couldn't she protect herself? _Weak_. The word flashed through her mind. But really? Should she be berating herself? She never got the chance to be a soldier like her friends did. All she ever got as a kid was abuse.

_But you are overcoming it_. Sakura sighed at the thought that rebutted her self-pitying. So was there a chance that she'd be able to defend herself it he future? She'd like to think so.

She learned how to throw a kunai, and was getting quite good at it. That wouldn't be good enough if Ino sent a mob after her. There wasn't enough kunai for that anyhow.

She became so lost in her musings; she carelessly cut her finger on a knife she was washing. Blood droplets dispersed in the water.

Sakura hissed in pain, and drew her thumb close.

Out of nowhere, a hand reached out and held her hand. The pink haired girl whipped around to meet Gaara. Jade met bright green.

Gaara wordlessly pulled a roll of bandages out from his back pocket, and tore just enough to wrap her small finger. His actions were slow, tense. And wordlessly, he wrapped it just as slowly. Only the sound of cloth moving was heard.

Sakura's eyes were on his hands as he wrapped her small wound.

She noted the calluses that caused his hands to be rough from his profession. Her hands were slightly rough, but from the labor only servants had to do.

They were similar in that they had hard lives, their hands testimony to that, yet, they were worlds apart. At this moment, a bridge had been crossed.

He finished, but his hand didn't move from hers.

Somehow, the ticking clock melted in the background. Sakura felt her stomach shift. The atmosphere moved in a different direction. The air was tense, heavy, and foreign. Sakura found it harder to breath. What was going on?

Slowly, her eyes traveled upward. Past his chest, past his neck, past his lips, past his nose, and to his eyes.

Absently, she noted that his eyes looked as confused as she felt. Why was the space between them thickening like molasses?

Footsteps.

Sakura backed away in a blink of an eye, and like that, time continued again.

Naruto came in to greet her, complimenting the kitchen. Sakura couldn't help but wonder, what in the world just happened?

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

"So your duties are taken care of as long as you are the maid for those Shinobi boys, Sakura." Tsunade said while shuffling through patient files.

"Ano...Tsunade, I was wondering if you were busy today?" ignoring what she said.

Tsunade turned, stopping her pacing and turned towards Sakura. "Why?"

"I want to learn how to heal. Like you do."

Tsunade smirked.

"Of course," Tsunade motioned her to the case of medical text books. "It's good to know this before the war starts anyhow." Tsunade pulled out a textbook. "These are all the basics, they can be quite useful."

"Useful is more than what I need," said Sakura satisfied.

When Sakura left that day, Tsunade knew that the determined fire in her eyes was going to lead to something big. She could feel it.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

It turns out that healing isn't only a passive art. In fact, there are a lot of techniques that can be used for attack. A medic like Tsunade would be able to kill and opponent with the right brush of the hand on the right area of the body. Muscles, although strong, have weak spots. Hit the weak spots hard enough, and it's like hitting the self destruct button on a well oiled machine.

Sakura actually found all of this interesting. Over time, she got better with knowing what muscle went where, how to reattach it and disable it in theory. All it took was a certain force at a certain angle, and the body was toast.

Between reading and cleaning, and the occasional cooking, life was whizzing by. It was fine with her though. She enjoyed reading and writing notes in her room while Neji meditated. It seemed as though he was slowly becoming used to her presence as well.

Perhaps if she was annoying like some of the other female servants when it came to any one of these men, he would've moved out by now and find solitude elswewhere. But alas, no. It surprised her that he didn't make a complaint.

There were many other things she learned about Neji as well. Number one, he is a clean freak. Number two, he is not much of a conversationalist. Number three, he enjoyed being stoic and serious. And, number four is that he didn't tolerate stupidity well.

Sakura was a rather smart girl, though. She caught on to things quite fast. Thankfully, she picked up that Neji just needed his space sometimes.

Neji was quite thankful of that too.

One day, she walked out to one of the back gardens where one of the Shinobi usually were, with a text book in her hand.

She had already gone through two different books so far. One about the muscular system and diseases, ailments, and treatments, and the other basic first aid with anatomy and physiology.

Neji was shirtless, and doing one handed pushups with ease. Absent mindedly, she glanced at his physique. Sakura could have chuckled at the rippling of his muscles. Most girls would swoon, but she was proud that she could name every one that had rippled in that downward movement.

Her improvement and skyrocketing knowledge had impressed even Tsunade. Sakura had no idea she had found a hidden genius within her, but she was never more thankful to have discovered it.

Sakura glanced back down to her textbook and opened up the frayed cover to start the surgeon's introduction of the skeletal system.

The world narrowed down to only the font in front of Sakura, and she absorbed herself completely.

Neji meanwhile, glanced sideway at the young girl 20 feet from him. He knew that was her regular reading spot. He vaguely remembered Kakashi telling him she was trying to be a medic.

He noticed her brush a stray lock of hair out of her vision.

A medic, huh? He wondered how good she was. He doubted she could really do much at this point, given she had just started studying recently. But by the looks of it, she was moving fast. The small bedside table next to her cot had different books on top of it daily it seemed.

That definitely took perseverance to push herself mentally like that. Becoming a medic had never been an easy feat, even for Tsunade.

And Sakura was making it look like a walk in park.

Neji was impressed to say the least. Though, he would ever admit it.

Some of the others certainly did though. In fact, not only were they also impressed by her efforts, they encouraged it. There was nothing wrong with encouragement itself, though Neji. But why bother encouraging her?

Neji could care less if she actually became a medic or not, even if he was impressed by her ability to learn that complicated medical lingo.

_Sasori sat down by Sakura on the ground of the living room. She looked up to greet him._

_Sasori, kindly offered her a cup full of hot tea. "I thought you could use this." He said softly._

"_Thank you," She smiled back._

"_What are reading about?"_

"_Neuromuscular diseases. I'm just reading up about Guillain- Barre syndrome."_

"_You've been studying for a while now."_

"_I have?"_

"_Yes. At least 6 hours now."_

_Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "Has it really been that long?"_

"_Quite a long time to be studying like that." Sakura got the feeling he wanted to say something else._

_She gave him a look that said to continue._

"…_You haven't eaten at all today either."_

"_Ah, I guess it slipped my mind then."_

_Sasori wordlessly slipped an arm through hers and lifted her up in a single motion. The pair walked to the kitchen._

_Neji, from his seat by the table, glanced over as Sasori got Sakura a plate. Sakura was apologizing profusely for not making them dinner. Sasori was dismissing it, insisting that her dream of becoming a medic was more important. None of them minded._

_What's this about all of us?_

_Neji glanced back at Sakura. Sakura's power of the rest of the Shinobi was odd. He didn't understand it all._

_It rather unsettled him. So he chose to ignore it._

Neji didn't understand, and didn't want to understand. As long as she was staying in the same room as him, and kept as quiet as possible so as not to bother him, especially while meditating, he could care less.

End of story.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

"Hey, Sakura chan!" Naruto ran ahead of Sasuke and Itachi eagerly.

Sakura sat by her usual spot outside with a book and apple, which she thinks might have been Kakashi's doing when she accidently fell asleep two hours earlier.

She looked up from the diagram. "Oh, hi guys," Sakura always enjoyed talking to Naruto and Sasuke. They had the funniest dynamics out of everyone. For one, Naruto was loud and obnoxious, while Sasuke was quieter, arrogant, and not as down to earth as Naruto. Even so, they were the best of friends. It was ironic, and yet hilarious just to watch the two argue over the smallest things.

One minute they'd be arguing over the shade of her eyes, then escalate to a brawl (both being very careful not to injure Sakura), with her breaking it up, and within the next five minutes, the two were chummy again.

It defied logic, if you asked Sakura. But it always made her day entertaining.

"How are you doing, Sakura chan?" Sasuke said suavely, and sat next to her while pushing the blonde out of his way.

"Oi! Get away from Sakura chan, bastard!" Sasuke ignored this, and proceeded to brush her hair out of her eyes, his face close to hers.

Sasuke was really too good looking for his own good. Most girls would kill to have a guy as good looking as Sasuke look at them the way he did to Sakura at that moment. Actually, how he looks at her all the time.

Sakura's soft green eyes met his black ones. "Good morning to you too, Sasuke." Sakura had gotten used to Sasuke touching her. He never struck her as a touchy feely guy, and honestly, he wasn't. He never hugged anyone, not even his brother. He really only did that to Sakura.

Because he was so close to her whenever he was near her, she quickly became used to his presence. Their relationship was ironic itself. He never failed to tease her, in whatever way he found amusing, then make her blush profusely, thoroughly riling her and embarrassing her. Thusly, would end in her usually shouting at him (while Naruto cheered her on). Funnily enough, at any point in time if she needed anything, Sasuke was always there. Sakura remembered once when that actually happened. Once she had gone off to down her usual trail, where her usual study spot was. She didn't consider herself extremely klutzy, but it seemed luck wasn't on her side that day. Down she fell, when out of nowhere, there is the not so shining knight in armor, with black hair and those distinct eyes that, at the moment, spoke volumes of emotion.

"_Are you alright?" he had asked quietly. It was odd. When they first had met, he was nothing but arrogance and a womanizing soldier._

"…_fine, thanks," _

"_No problem." His tone had been different that time. She wondered why? What about him was different? She looked at his face? He looked – honest – for once. There was no other intention but kindness. Sasuke – was he? Showing her kindness?_

_For what reason…?_

Itachi, being the genius he was, noticed this behavior right away. It distinctly bothered him.

Sasuke leaned in even closer. It was obvious to everyone that he loved his ability to make Sakura blush. He enjoyed flustering her, and even more so, enjoyed seeing her blush _because_ of him.

Sakura's cheeks turned beet red.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Itachi?"

"Isn't it time you practice your aim?"

Sakura gasped, remembering. "That's right! Itachi, would you be willing to help me? If it's not a bother that is?" she added blushing more.

"I will." He said, his voice as level as ever. Yet he made extra effort to pry Sakura from his brother's grasp quicker than would be deemed unemotional.

Kakashi sat above them all from a tree branch above. Love makes such a mess out of people, doesn't it? He thought.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

Gaara sat angrily by the fire. No one could actually tell he was angry, except maybe Kakashi or Itachi, since they could read him better than most.

However, aside from his emotional issues, the real issue at hand was sitting at the table playing chess with Sasori.

The Nara.

Who did he think he was? That bastard.

He really knew how to piss a guy off.

Gaara really wasn't good at expressing his emotions. It could land him in trouble, in fact, most of the time it did. That was why he usually took it out on enemy soldiers.

He felt Sakura's presence in the doorway across the room.

He turned to look at her.

She looked over to him, noticed he was alone, and walked over to sit by his side.

"Hi Gaara." She still was grateful to him since there first real encounter. He had saved her, and because of that, Sakura was quite fond of him.

"Hello," His deep voice quiet and unemotional, as per usual.

"Is your finger better now?"

"Oh! Yea, all healed up now," she said back. Gaara tried not to notice the way her eyes seemed to sparkle next to the fire.

She started to rant about something medical she had read today that he didn't understand one bit.

It was then he realized, full on, like how a firework lights up a sky in one instant and explosion, like how a lightbulb suddenly lights up a dark room, that he loved Sakura Haruno.

Yes, he always had some sort of feelings for her. That much he was _aware of_. It was obvious he cared for her. But no, this realization was something intense.

It was proven fact.

As solid as the earth below his feet.

As sure as thunder following lightning.

He. Loved. Sakura. Haruno.

Sakura then stopped talking about thrombocytes and moved her head to her knees where she then looked up at him. Did she realize how innocent she looked?

"Anyway, it was a boring section I read today. Say, Gaara? Can you teach me some sort of other self defense thing? Other than shuriken and kunai, I mean."

"Of course."

She smiled. How could he tell her? He felt the desperate urge to tell her, but didn't know how.

And how would he tell her with all these people around? For once in his life, Gaara resents his friends.

On top of that, wasn't she supposed to be with Nara? As his….dare he say it? Lover?

"What's wrong? You look a bit angry."

"…"

Sakura's smile disappears. "Was it something I said? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too. Hones - ,"

"It's not you. Really, Sakura chan," He said quickly, not wanting her to feel distressed.

He opened his mouth to try to say something, anything that could try to convey his feelings. Whether it be his frustration or his love, he can't decide. It ends up in him walking away toward his room.

"Uh? Gaara kun?" Sakura looks bewildered. He was about to say something? Wasn't he?

She walked after him. "Gaara kun?" she called out curiously. Sakura then followed him down the hallway.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

Neji sat on the roof. He ignored the Inuzuka who lay lazily on the tiles several feet from him.

"I noticed you hadn't warmed up to Sakura chan yet."

"No. Is this an important matter to discuss?"

"…very."

"How so?"

"She's our friend. And as our friend, should be treated as an equal. You just ignore her all day long. You don't even say thank you when she makes that delicious cake of hers for desert."

Neji said nothing. He owed nothing to Sakura, but he does listen to what Kiba had to say.

Neji tries to be optimistic internally. Maybe it will be worthwhile? He still doubts it.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

A/N: Wow. Long chapter. Sorry if anything is misspelled, I tried to be careful, but I'm much too lazy to check again. Thank you for your patience and since this one didn't cover all that I wanted it too, the next one will sort of be like the one that ties some loose ends together. Please review! It encourages me so! ******* Thoughts? Feedback? Love it? Hate it?**


End file.
